MY STEP FATHER
by fifioluluge
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang namja tampan sukses berusia 27 tahun pemilik OH Corporattion. Hidupnya sangat sempurna kecuali statusnya yang hingga kini masih melajang. Hingga akhirnya Ia pun dijodohkan dengan seorang duda beranak satu bermata panda yang sangat manja, Zi Tao. Apakah Sehun akan jatuh cinta pada Tao atau justru pada namja lain yang akan menjadi keluarganya? HUNHAN/KRISTAO.YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**MY STEP FATHER**

Summary : Oh Sehun, seorang namja tampan sukses berusia 25 tahun pemilik OH Corporattion. Hidupnya sangat sempurna kecuali statusnya yang hingga kini masih melajang. Hingga akhirnya Ia pun dijodohkan dengan seorang duda beranak satu bermata panda yang sangat manja, Huang Zi Tao. Apakah Sehun akan jatuh cinta pada Tao atau justru pada namja lain yang akan menjadi keluarganya?

Main Pair : HUNHAN

Other Pair : KRISTAO, HUNTAO, KAIHAN,KAISOO,CHANBAEK,SICHUL

Cast : Oh Sehun (25 tahun), Wu Luhan (14 tahun), Zi Tao (27 tahun), and other

.

**CHAPTER 1**

Ini FF keduaku setelah ONE WEEK IN SEOUL...

Selamat membaca Chingudeul...

Dan sempatkan untuk mereview ne...

.

.

"Sehunnie chagi, palliiiiii! Tas guccinya tidak bisa menunggu." rengek namja bermata panda bernama Huang Zi Tao sambil menarik - narik tangan namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun.

"Hmm." Sehun hanya bergumam dan mengikuti Tao dengan malas.

Selalu begini. Setiap minggu pasti Sehun ditarik paksa untuk menemani Tao berbelanja. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menolak. Walau bagaimana pun Tao adalah kekasihnya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya calon istrinya.

Masih berpacaran saja Tao sudah sangat menyebalkan dimata Sehun. Setiap berbelanja harus Sehun yang membayar dan bahkan membawakan belanjaannya itu. Uang memang bukan masalah untuk Sehun tapi sifat Tao yang manja dan sesenaknya sendiri yang membuatnya sulit menyukai namja bermata panda itu. Padahal kan usia Tao 2 tahun di atasnya, harusnya Ia lebih dewasa dari Sehun.

Ingin rasanya Ia membatalkan pernikahan mereka yang akan digelar 3 minggu lagi. Tapi Sehun sudah berjanji pada orang tuanya. Dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah bersusah payah mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

Awalnya Sehun kira Ia kan dengan mudah menyukai bahkan jatuh cinta pada Tao. Karena saat pertama kali melihatnya, Sehun sempat terpana pada Tao yang manis dan tinggi itu. Namun, bukannya jatuh cinta, semakin lama Sehun malah semakin sebal pada Tao.

Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir panjang? Kenapa Ia menerima saja saat dijodohkan dengan Tao? Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat.

Harusnya saat pertama Ia diberitahu kalau Tao seorang duda beranak satu, Sehun sudah bisa menebak sifat Tao. Pasti suaminya yang dulu tidak tahan dengan sifat Tao dan meninggalkannya.

Apalagi 1 minggu lagi, anak Tao yang katanya sama manisnya dengan Tao akan datang dari China. Dan setelah menikah, mereka akan tinggal bertiga. Ohh... Sehun semakin pusing dibuatnya. Anaknya pasti tidak berbeda jauh dari Tao bahkan mungkin lebih menyebalkan?

"_Bersiaplah Oh Sehun. Kau akan segera menjadi ayah sekaligus suami yang tertindas._" batin Oh Sehun miris.

.

XXX

.

6 Hari Kemudian...

Pernikahan Tao dan Sehun semakin dekat. Kini mereka sedang mencoba baju pengantin ditemani Eomma Sehun, Heechul.

"Neomo yeopoooo... " teriak Eomma Sehun heboh saat melihat Tao mencoba gaun pengantinnya yang mewah dan mahal itu.

Walaupun Tao seorang namja, tapi Eomma Sehun memaksa Tao memakai gaun dan Tao tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Ia malah kegirangan. Dasar girly!

Sehun hanya menatap sebal keduanya. Ia mencoba jasnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Apalagi anak Tao besok akan datang. Huh... bertambalah penderitaan seorang Oh Sehun.

Anak Tao pasti sangat menyebalkan. Ia pasti suka menghabiskan uang seperti Tao, manja seperti Tao, apalagi anaknya ini masih siswa JHS. Sudah pasti manjanya berkali-kali lipat dari Tao. Ish sangat mengerikan.

"Ya! Oh Sehun. Lihatlah calon pengantinmu sangat cantik bukan?" tanya Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Sehun tentang anak Tao yang mengerikan.

"Ne eomma." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum paksa. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya kecewa.

.

XXX

.

"Hunniee... Ireona palliiiiii... Chagi..." bisik Tao dengan lembut sambil mengguncangkan kedua bahu Sehun pelan.

Yup. Tao memang menginap di rumah Sehun sejak mereka dijodohkan walau tidak tidur sekamar. Sehun menolak saat eommanya menyuruh Sehun sekamar dengan Tao. Ia beralasan kalau Ia dan Tao belum sah menjadi suami istri.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah bangun, tapi Ia berpura-pura tidur. Ia berniat tidak mengantarkan Tao ke bandara untuk menjemput anaknya yang hari ini datang dari Beijing. Tapi, hembusan napas di depan wajahnya membuatnya terusik.

"_Apa ini? Jangan-jangan Tao ingin menciumku?_"

Sehun panik. Ia segera membuka matanya dan refleks mendorong Tao.

"Ya! Appooo... " ringis Tao yang terjerembab di lantai setelah didorong dengan keras oleh Sehun.

"Mi...Mian.. aku refleks. Lagi pula apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Ish Hunnie... habisnya kau tidak mau bangun daritadi. Jadi aku berniat menciummu seperti di film sleeping beauty hihihi... lagipula kita kan akan menjadi suami istri.." jelas Tao malu-malu sambil menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Aah... Sebaiknya aku segera bersiap..." balas Sehun yang menatap horor Tao lalu segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

Tao hanya terkekeh melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah.

"Mungkin Sehunnie masih malu...hihihi" pikir Tao.

.

Sedangkan Sehun mengusap-usap dadanya berusaha menetralkan deru napasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Tao. Sifat menyebalkan Tao sekarang bertambah, bukan hanya manja dan boros tapi Ia juga agresif. Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah menikah nanti? Sehun pasti akan habis diserang Tao.

Huh... untung saja refleks Sehun sangat bagus.

"Apa anaknya juga agresif?"

Hiiii... Sehun bergidik memikirkannya.

Setelah lebih tenang, Sehun segera mandi karena Ia sudah berjanji untuk mengantarkan Tao ke bandara.

.

"Ah aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu anakku. Aku sangat merindukannya. Terakhir bertemu dengannya saat Ia berumur 9 tahun. Kau tau Hunnie? Anakku sangat cantik walaupun seorang namja. Kau pasti menyukainya." celoteh Tao sangat gembira akan bertemu anaknya.

Sehun hanya bergumam dan fokus untuk menyetir.

"_Yah semoga saja begitu..._"

.

Tao terus mondar – mandir dan berkali-kali melirik jam di tangannya. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Benar-benar kekanakan.

Saat Sehun sibuk mengerutu tidak jelas tentang sifat calon istrinya itu tiba-tiba...

"Mommmyyyy!" Teriak seorang namja mungil yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Tao.

"Aigooo Hannie-ah... bogoshipoooo... Mianhe, mommy tidak pernah menjengukmu di Beijing..."

"Aniyo mommy, gwenchana. Hannie tau mommy sangat sibuk di sini. Nado bogoshipo mommy..."

"Cih... Drama sekali..." gumam Sehun sambil menatap ibu dan anak itu berpelukan. Ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Wu Luhan, namja mungil tadi alias anak Tao pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung pada namja di sebelah Tao yang bermuka dingin dan tidak bergerak seperti patung.

"Mommy, siapa ahjussi itu?" tanya Luhan dengan polos membuat Sehun mendengus sebal karena dipanggil ahjussi.

"Ah,,, ini calon daddy barumu sayang. Ayo sapa dia."

"Anyyeong... Wu Luhan imnida. Aku anak dari Tao mommy dan Kris daddy." sapa Luhan sambil membungkuk.

Mau tidak mau Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Luhan dan hendak memperkenalkan dirinya namun...

.

DEG

.

"_Yeopooo... Rambutnya yang merah menyala, Bulu matanya begitu lentik, matanya berbinar seperti rusa, pipinya terlihat mulus, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya mungil semerah cherry. Pasti rasanya sangat manis kalau aku..._" batin Sehun terpotong oleh suara Luhan yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ahjussi gwenchana?" tanya Luhan bingung dibarengi dengan Tao yang juga menatapanya bingung.

"Aahhh... Mianhe. Aku Oh Sehun. Dan jangan panggil aku ahjussi." ucap Sehun dengan sedikit bergetar sambil tersenyum tipis.

Luhan pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat Sehun semakin tidak kuasa menahan degup jantungnya.

Tao pun ikut tersenyum melihat anak dan calon suaminya terlihat saling menyukai.

"_Oh tidak... aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada calon anak tiriku sendiri._"

.

.

Sehun mencoba fokus menyetir dan sesekali melirik Luhan yang sedang bercerita sambil sesekali tertawa bersama mommynya lewat spion. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk terus melihat Luhan, calon anak tirinya yang cantik itu.

"_Kau benar Tao. Anakmu sangat cantik walaupun seorang namja dan aku memang menyukainya seperti katamu._"

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah Sehun, kedua orang tua Sehun yaitu Heechul dan Siwon menyambut antusias kedatangan Luhan. Apalagi Heechul yang tidak ada hentinya menciumi pipi Luhan gemas dan memuji kecantikan Luhan yang menurun dari Zi Tao.

Tao sendiri sangat bangga memiliki Luhan dan terus bercerita heboh tentang Luhan yang pintar, jago dalam bidang olahraga, suaranya yang bagus, dan sangat jago menari. Dan entah mengapa kali ini Sehun menyukai semua ocehan Tao bahkan Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Luhan sendiri terus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu karena terus dipuji oleh mommy juga calon halmeonienya.

"Sudah sudah, biarkan Luhannie beristirahat. Dia pasti sangat lelah. Iyakan Luhannie?" Ujar Siwon mententramkan suasana.

Luhan pun hanya mengangguk. Ia pun segera ke kamarnya diantarkan oleh Bi Jung, maid di rumah Sehun.

"Aigoo… cucuku sangat manisss…" ungkap Hecchul masih memandang Luhan yang sedang menaiki tangga.

"Tentu saja eomma, dia kan anakku." Tao tidak mau kalah.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sehun seolah mengatakan Kau-sangat-beruntung-Sehun-jagalah-mereka-dengan-baik.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kepada appanya dan beralih menatap Luhan yang semakin hilang di telan pintu kamar.

.

Setelah makan malam yang penuh kegembiraan itu, Luhan membantu bibi Jung membereskan meja makan.

Awalanya Heechul dan Tao melarangnya karena Luhan harus istirahat. Tapi Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan melakukan aegyo membuat keduanya mengalah. Bahkan Sehun tidak berkedip melihatnya.

Dan Sehun semakin menyadari bahwa sifat Luhan sama sekali berbeda dengan Tao. Luhan sangat menggemaskan, penurut, mandiri dan polos.

.

Kini Luhan sedang mencuci piring sendiri di dapur. Ia menyuruh bibi Jung istirahat, dan bibi Jung tidak dapat menolak keinginan tuan mudanya ini.

Sepi.

Hanya terdengar gemericik air dari wastafel tempat Luhan mencuci piring. Heechul dan Siwon langsung masuk ke kamar setelah makan malam, begitu pun Tao.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat ke arah dapur membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai waspada.

"Luhannie…" panggil seorang namja bersuara husky.

"Huft…" Luhan mendesah lega setelah menyadari bahwa itu suara calon appa tirinya, Oh Sehun.

"Kau tidak beristirahat sayang?" Tanya Sehun dengan lembut sambil tersenyum dan berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Ah Sehun appa, sebentar lagi aku selesai." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum dan menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"_Appa? Haish aku lebih senang kalau Luhan memanggilku Sehunnie atau Chagiya mungkin. Tapi kan aku memang calon appa tirinya._"

"Sehun appa? Gwenchana?" tanya Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun yang terlihat melamun.

"Ah ne. Appa hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa appa memikirkan Tao mommy?"

"Ne." – _aku memikirkanmu Luhan_.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun, "Pasti Sehun appa sangat mencintai mommyku. Gomawo appa, karena sudah mencintai mommy. Aku sangat bahagia melihat mommy menikah lagi. Setelah berpisah dengan Kris daddy, mommy terlihat sedih. Aku tidak suka melihat mommy sedih. Aku menyayangi mommy. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sehun appa akan selalu membahagikan mommy kan? Sehun appa tidak akan menyakiti mommy kan?"

Sehun tertegun mendengar penuturan Luhan, apalagi kalimat terakhir Luhan. Bisakah Sehun membahagiakan Tao? Bisakah Sehun tidak menyakiti Tao? Sehun tidak tahu. Yang Sehun tahu sekarang Ia telah mencintai Luhan. Calon anak tirinya sendiri.

Luhan kembali melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun yang tertegun.

"Sehun appa kenapa melamun terus eoh?"

"Ah mianhe baby. Appa hanya lelah. Kau juga pasti lelah. Kembalilah ke kamar dan beristirahat ne.."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luhan bahagia akan punya appa tiri yang sangat lembut seperti Sehun. Daddynya juga dulu sangat lembut dan sangat menyayangi Luhan.

Sehun juga menyayangi Luhan, namun dalam artian berbeda.

.

XXX

.

"Luhannie, kau baik-baik ne di sekolah yang baru. Jangan berteman dengan namja nakal." Ucap Tao memperingatkan Luhan.

"Arraseo mommy."

"Aigooo… uri Luhannie pasti banyak yang naksir." Celetuk Heechul yang muncul dari arah tangga diikuti Siwon.

Luhan hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hari ini, kau berangkat bersama appamu ne, mommy ada urusan." Ucap Tao sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Luhan sangat tahu urusan yang dimaksud mommnya ini pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari hal berbau Gucci.

.

"Luhannie berangkat ne mommy. Anyyeong…" pamit Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Tao dan segera naik ke mobil Sehun.

Tao hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil terus tersenyum. "Kris, lihatlah anak kita sekarang sudah besar. Kau tidak merindukannya?" Gumamnya sendu.

.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya saat Tao menyuruhnya mengantar Luhan ke sekolah barunya. Tanpa disuruh pun Sehun akan melakukannya.

Sehun terus melirik Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Luhannie, kau sangat cantik. Dan bibirmu itu sangat menggoda_…" entah mengapa gairah Sehun selalu meningkat saat berada di dekat Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan mobilnya. Luhan bingung dan menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Sehun appa, kenapa kita berhen—hmmpppt"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan yang sangat diinginkannya. Perlahan Sehun melumat bibir Luhan atas bawah dengan sangat lembut. Luhan yang terlalu polos pun refleks melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan membalas lumatan Sehun.

Melihat respon Luhan, Sehun semakin ganas mencium Luhan. Tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Luhan dan tangan sebelahnya mengelus punggung Luhan dengan seduktif.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah berada di pangkuan Sehun dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Sehun.

Pagutan mereka semakin panas bahkan Sehun Junior sudah sangat hard. Apalagi tanpa sengaja butt Luhan beberapa kali menggesek juniornya. Membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan terlihat kehabisan napas dan memukul-mukul bahu Sehun untuk melepaskan pagutannya.

Dengan terpaksa, Sehun pun melepaskan bibir manis Luhan yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Hahh…Hahh…" keduanya sama-sama berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sehun hendak mencium Luhan kembali sebelum…

"Appa? Apa yang kita lakukan barusan?"

.

GUBRAK

.

Sehun gelagapan sendiri. Luhannya ternyata sangat polos. Dan Sehun sadar, apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Luhan benar-benar salah. Untung saja Luhan menyadarkannya sehingga Sehun tidak berbuat lebih jauh.

"Ah, itu namanya ciuman sayang. Aku melakukannya sebagai tanda sayangku untuk calon anakku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

"Ah begitu. Gomawo Sehun appa, aku juga menyayangimu." Balas Luhan sambil membalas senyum Sehun dan kembali duduk di kursi sebelah Sehun.

"_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sehun? Kau menodai calon anakmu sendiri yang menyayangimu dengan tulus? Kau benar-benar seperti ahjussi hidung belang yang memperkosa anak di bawah umur Sehun! Haishhh…_"

Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Sehun langsung tancap gas mengantar Luhan ke sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama berdua dengan Luhan karena Ia pasti tidak tahan. Bahkan Sehun junior sudah berteriak minta dibebaskan. Mungkin Ia langsung bermain solo setelah sampai kantor.

.

"Cha sudah sampai."

"Gomawo telah mengantarku appa."

"Ne baby, baik-baik di sekolah ne."

"Ne appa. Papay." Pamit Luhan lalu hendak turun dari mobil Sehun.

CUP

Luhan pun menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi Sehun lalu segera turun dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang mematung dengan wajah memanas.

"_Hei Sehun, sadarlah! Luhan juga tadi mengecup pipi Tao bukan? Kau itu calon appanya!_" batin Sehun sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya agar Ia sadar.

.

XXX

.

"Anyeonghaseo, Wu Luhan Imnida. Banggapseumnida." Ucap Luhan memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkukan badanya dan tersenyum sangat manis membuat semua siswa baik yeoja maupun namja terpesona padanya.

"Baiklah Luhan kau bisa duduk dengan Kim Jongin. Jongin, angkat tanganmu."

Seorang namja berkulit tan dan tampan pun mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Luhan pun segera menghampiri dan duduk di samping Kim Jongin.

"Anyyeong Jongin-sii."

"Panggil saja aku Kai, Luhan-ah." Balas Kim Jongin alias Kai sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan.

Luhan pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Jongin. Sepertinya chairmatenya ini menyenangkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja bermata bulat memandang mereka -lebih tepatnya Kai- dengan sendu.

"_Sepertinya kau menyukainya Kai. Lalu kapan giliranku?_"

.

XXX

.

.

**TBC/END**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

Buat FF ku yang masih pada gantung kayak One Week in Seoul yang tinggal last chapter terus yang Full Naked sama Dear Love, mungkin aku lanjut besok. Thank you buat yang udah mau baca dan Review ^_^

.


	2. NOT STORY UPDATE

**PENGUMUMAN!**

.

.

**INI BUKAN STORY UPDATE**

**.**

**CUMA MAU KASIH INFO PENTING**

**GA PENTING-PENTING AMAT JUGA SIH**

**.**

**SAYA CUMA MAU NGASIH TAU TENTANG PERUBAHAN UMUR**

**.**

**BIAR LEBIH REALISTIS **

**UMUR SEHUN SAYA GANTI JADI ****27 TAHUN**

**HUANG ZI TAO ****29 TAHUN**

**LUHAN ****12 TAHUN**** (KELAS 1 JHS ALIAS KELAS 1 SMP)**

**MENGENAI ASAL USUL LUHAN DAN KEMANA KRIS NANTI DIKASIH TAU**

**GOMAWO BUAT READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVERS AND FOLLOWERS**

**KEEP READING AND KEEP REVIEW!**

**SAYA USAHAIN UPDATE SECEPATNYA**

**.**

**END**


	3. Chapter 2

**MY STEP FATHER**

Summary : Oh Sehun, seorang namja tampan sukses berusia 27 tahun pemilik OH Corporattion. Hidupnya sangat sempurna kecuali statusnya yang hingga kini masih melajang. Hingga akhirnya Ia pun dijodohkan dengan seorang duda beranak satu bermata panda yang sangat manja, Huang Zi Tao. Apakah Sehun akan jatuh cinta pada Tao atau justru pada namja lain yang akan menjadi keluarganya?

Main Pair : HUNHAN

Other Pair : KRISTAO, HUNTAO, KAIHAN,KAISOO,CHANBAEK,SICHUL

Cast : Oh Sehun (27 tahun), Wu Luhan (12 tahun), Zi Tao (29 tahun), and other

.

**CHAPTER 2**

Anyyeong Chap 2 sudah datang...

Mian kalau membosankan…

Selamat membaca Chingudeul...

Dan sempatkan untuk mereview ne?

.

.

Sebelumnya :

_Seorang namja berkulit tan dan tampan pun mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Luhan pun segera menghampiri dan duduk di samping Kim Jongin._

"_Anyyeong Jongin-sii."_

"_Panggil saja aku Kai, Luhan-ah." Balas Kim Jongin alias Kai sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan._

_Luhan pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Jongin. Sepertinya chaimatenya ini menyenangkan._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja bermata bulat memandang mereka –lebih tepatnya Kai- dengan sendu._

"_Sepertinya kau menyukainya Kai. Lalu kapan giliranku?"_

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja terdengar. Luhan pun bergegas memasukan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas.

"Ehm Luhannie.." panggil orang di sebelah Luhan yang tak lain adalah Kai aka Kim Jongin.

"Ne?" tanggap Luhan sambil tetap focus memasukan alat tulisnya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku? Kebetulan aku bawa motor." Tawarnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ah ten-"

Drrrttt Drrtttt Drttt

Ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan getaran hanphone di saku celananya.

Nama "My Mommy" tertera pada layar. Tanpa berpikir Luhan pun menggeser tombol berwarna hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeobseo mommy?"

"Hannie-ah, kau masih di sekolah kan?"

"Ne mommy. Wae?"

"Appamu, mm maksudku Sehun appa akan menjemputmu. Jadi, kau tunggu dia ne?"

"Bukankah Sehun appa sangat sibuk dengan kantornya?"

"Memang, tapi aku tadi menelponnya dan dia bilang bersedia menjemputmu."

"Aissshh mommy, harusnya kau yang menjemputku kan? Lagipula kasihan Sehun appa." rengeknya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya walau mommynya tidak bisa melihat.

"Mianhe baby, mommy masih kumpul dengan teman-teman mommy. Dan jangan pikirkan Sehun, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dan bukankah bagus karena kau bisa lebih dekat dengan calon appamu?"

"Ne arraseo."

"Baiklah mommy tutup. Sampai bertemu di rumah sayang."

Tut tut tuttt

"_Selalu saja begitu. Bahkan mommy tidak mendengar jawabanku dan langsung menutup telponnya. Tak apa Luhan. Tak apa._" Batinnya Sedih.

Dan Luhan baru sadar kalau kelasnya sudah kosong. Bahkan Kai juga sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Huhh…"

Ia pun menggendong tasnya dan segera keluar dari kelas dengan langkah Lesu.

.

Brmm Brmmm Brmmm

Terdengar suara motor menghampiri Luhan yang berada di gerbang sekolah menunggu Sehun menjemputnya. Si pengendara motor membuka helmnya.

"Hey Lu, ayo naik." Ajak si pengendara motor yang ternyata Kai.

"Kai? Kukira kau sudah pulang."

"Hey, aku kan tadi bilang padamu kalau aku mau mengambil motor dan menyuruhmu menunggu di gerbang."

"Jinja? Ah mian, aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, Lu. Naiklah!" ucap Kai sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke jok belakang motornya yang kosong.

"Ah mian Kai. Appa ku akan menjemput. Mungkin lain kali."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali…" balas Kai dengan nada kecewa di dalamnya.

"Mianhe…" gumam Luhan yang mendengar nada kecewa Kai.

"Gwenchana. Bolehkah aku menemanimu menunggu appamu. Siapa tahu aku bisa berkenalan dengan calon mertua kkk…" ujar Kai kembali ceria sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

Blushhh

.

"Aishh Kai jangan begituuu… Tentu saja kau boleh menemaniku." Balas Luhan sambil menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kai pun segera turun dan memarkirkan motornya di sebelah Luhan.

Setelah itu mereka pun mengobrol tanpa canggung dan Luhan tertawa sesekali saat Kai melontarkan gombalan memuakan yang menurut Luhan sangat manis. Luhan sangat senang mempunyai teman yang blak-blakan seperti Kai. Membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya soal Tao.

Tin Tin Tin

Obrolan mereka terpotong saat sebuah mobil range rover berwarna hitam terparkir di depan mereka. Seorang namja dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Yup. Itu mobil Sehun.

"Itu appaku." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mianhe baby. Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum tanpa memperdulikan orang di sebelah Luhan.

"Aniyo Sehun appa. Lagipula ada Kai yang menemaniku." Balasnya sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan matanya pada Kai.

"Annyeong ahjussi. Kim Jongin Imnida. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kai." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk lalu memberikan tangannya untuk digenggam.

Namun, Sehun hanya menatapnya datar dan tajam. Seakan akan ingin mengatakan Hei-Luhan-Itu-Milikku-Dasar-Penganggu.

Dirasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun, Kai pun menarik kembali tangannya dan beralih menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Luhan sayang, ayo pulang." Ajak Sehun sambil menggengam tangan Luhan dan merubah tampang datar tajamnya tadi menjadi senyuman manis saat menatap Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Aku duluan Kai." Pamitnya pada Kai. Dan dibalas anggukan dan senyuman terpaksa dari Kai.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak enak pada Kai karena sikap Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Tapi apa boleh buat. Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya menurut saat Sehun menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya segera masuk ke mobil.

Sedangkan Kai menatap kepergian Luhan dengan sendu.

"_Sepertinya akan sulit mendapatkanmu Luhan. Bahkan appamu terlihat sangat tidak menyukaiku._"

Dan dari kejauhan untuk kedua kalinya namja mata bulat itu menatap Kai sama sendunya.

"_Kalau aku yang kau cintai, tanpa berusaha pun kau akan mendapatkanku Kai._"

.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun focus menyetir sedangkan Luhan lebih memilih memainkan handphonenya.

"Ehm Lu…" panggil Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Ne appa?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone.

"Namja tadi itu siapa? Kenapa dia bersamamu?" Tanya Sehun yang memang ingin tahu tentang hubungan Luhan dan Kai.

"Ah, maksud appa, Kai? Dia teman sebangkuku. Waeyo?"

"Ani. Hanya saja appa tidak suka kalau kau terlalu dekat denganya." Ungkapnya spontan.

"_Haishh apa yang kukatakan barusan._" Batin Sehun saat menyadari kalau perkataannya seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang cemburu.

Tapi untung saja Luhan tidak menafsirkannya begitu. Ia hanya mengira kalau appanya ini khawatir kalau Ia berteman dengan orang yang salah.

"Wae appa? Kai orang yang sangat baik dan asik. Aku senang berteman dengannya." Jawab Luhan jujur dengan tatapan ku-mohon-appa.

Entah mengapa Sehun sangat tidak suka mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Kau menyukainya, sayang?" dengan terpaksa pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun.

"Tentu saja appa." Jawab Luhan dengan polos membuat Sehun mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak.

.

CKITTTTT

.

"MWO?"

"Wae appa?" Tanya Luhan yang kaget saat appanya berteriak dan mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau baru bertemu dengannya satu hari. Bahkan kau tidak tau kan kalau dia sebenarnya baik atau tidak. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya, arraseo?" pintanya dengan nada memaksa.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menurut,"Ne Appa."

"Huh.." Sehun pun menghela napas lega dan melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"_Tidak boleh. Luhan tidak boleh menyukainya. Apa bagusnya sih namja hitam itu. Aku berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan darinya. Aku tak akan membiarkan Luhan menjadi miliknya. Luhan hanya milikku. Bahkan aku tak peduli sekalipun Luhan menjadi anak tiriku nanti._" Batin Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

Sehun sudah terlalu mencintai Luhan.

.

XXX

.

13 hari telah berlalu. Pernikahan Sehun dan Tao akan digelar besok. Segala persiapan sudah selesai tinggal menunggu Sehun dan Tao mengucap janji suci mereka di depan altar.

Semakin hari Sehun semakin mencintai Luhan. Luhan pun sangat menyukai dan menyayangi Sehun sebagai figure seorang appa yang baik dan perhatian.

Tao pun sangat bahagia mengetahui Sehun sangat menyayangi anaknya tanpa tahu perasaann Sehun yang sebenarnya. Begitu pun Siwon dan Heechul yang melihat keakraban Putra mereka dengan Luhan, calon cucu mereka tanpa curiga.

.

Saat malam hari, setelah semua orang di rumah keluarga Oh sudah terlelap karena kelelahan mempersiapkan pernikahan, Sehun mengendap – endap pergi ke kamar Luhan.

Sehun tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Pernikahannya besok membuatnya stress. Ia hanya ingin memandangi wajah Luhan yang membuatnya tenang. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai Sehun yang mencintai Luhan. Karena mulai besok, Ia akan berubah menjadi appa tiri Luhan yang sah.

.

CKLEKK

.

Dengan perlahan Sehun memutar kenop pintu kamar Luhan dan mendorongnya pelan.

Terlihat sesosok namja cantik yang tengah tertidur dengan damai. Terdengar dari suara hembusan napasnya yang teratur.

Sehun berjalan tanpa suara mendekati sosok tersebut. Dengan gerakan slow, Sehun merangkak ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelah Luhan. Ia pun memiringkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Sayangg…" ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap lembut rambut Luhan takut Luhan terbangun.

"Aku harus bagaimana sayang? Mulai besok aku akan menjadi appa tirimu. Apa yang harus kulakukan hmm? Aku sangat ingin memilikimu. Haruskah aku membunuh mommymu agar kau menjadi milikku? Tidak. Tentu saja kau akan membenciku kalau aku melakukannya. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan… Saranghe jeongmal saranghae nomu nomu nomu saranghae…" ungkap Sehun sambil menangis tanpa suara lalu membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan yang merasa terusik , akhirnya terbangun. Dan Ia kaget karena ada seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat disusul dengan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di lehernya.

"_Sehun appa? Kenapa dia memelukku? Dan apa dia menangis karena terlalu bahagia akan menikah dengan mommy besok?_" batinnya dan mulai kembali terlelap saat Sehun mengelus lembut punggungnya.

Setelah puas menangis sambil memeluk Luhan. Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah cantik milik Luhan.

.

CUP

.

Ia pun mengecup kening luhan lama, lalu kedua pipinya yang lembut, beralih ke ujung hidungnya dan terakhir mengecup sekaligus melumat pelan bibir plum Luhan yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Selamat tidur sayangku…"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun mulai turun dari tempat tidur dan segera meninggalkan kamar Luhan dengan pandangan tidak rela dan penuh kesedihan.

.

XXX

.

Pernikahan Sehun dan Tao digelar dengan mewah di salah satu gedung milik Sehun. Banyak orang-orang penting yang akan hadir pada saat resepsi. Kolega-kolega Sehun, kolega-kolega appa Sehun dan tentu saja teman-teman Tao yang glamour.

Untuk ikrarnya sendiri dilakukan di sebuah gereja dan hanya dihadiri kerabat dekat saja. Terlihat sahabat dekat Sehun yang hadir bersama istri namjanya. Mereka adalah pasangan gay yang sangat heboh dimata Sehun. Mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan istri namjanya bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Hadir pula Kai, Luhan yang mengundangnya. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Kai menerima undangan tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kai, Sehun sangat sebal melihatnya.

Kai sedikit canggung saat Sehun menatapnya tajam. Ia pun celingak celinguk mencari Luhan, calon kekasihnya. Tapi sampai sekarang Luhan belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

Hal yang sama dialami Sehun. Ia sangat gelisah, pasalnya Sehun tidak melihat Luhan sejak tadi. Ia tidak bisa tenang kalau belum melihat Luhannya.

"Ah mungkin Luhan sedang menemani Tao." Gumamnya resah.

.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang namja manis dan tinggi mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat indah dan sudah dirias sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat mempesona.

"Mommy kau sangat cantik…" puji seorang namja cantik yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Tao yang duduk di depan meja rias.

"Begitukah sayang? Bahkan kau lebih cantik dari mommy Luhannie.." balas Tao sambil terkekeh melihat anaknya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mommy, aku ini tampan!" belanya lalu memeluk leher mommynya.

Mereka pun terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mommy…"

"Ne baby?"

"Apa… Apa mommy masih mencintai Kris Daddy?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap mommynya di cermin.

Tao pun menghela napas berat dan menjawab, "Selalu dan sampai kapanpun akan begitu sayang…"

Luhan tersenyum sedih mendengar jawaban mommynya. Luhan tahu, Tao masih sangat mencintai Kris. Dan Luhan senang mendengarnya namun Ia juga tak ingin melihat mommnya sedih berlarut-larut setelah kepergian Kris.

"Terima kasih untuk selalu mencintai daddy, mommy. Dan untuk sekarang, berbahagialah bersama Sehun appa. Dia orang yang baik dan pantas bersama mommyku yang sangat berharga."

"Gomawo baby. Gomawo untuk selalu berada di sampingku. Dan maafkan mommy yang sering mengacuhkanmu. Kau tau kan alasannya sayang?"

"Ne mommy. Aku tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mommy bahagia. Saranghae mommy…" ucap Luhan tulus sambil mencium pipi Tao.

"Nado Luhannieku.." balas Tao kemudian memeluk Luhan erat.

"Jangan menangis mommy, nanti make upnya luntur kkk…"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama dan keluar dari ruang make up sambil berpegangan tangan saling menguatkan.

.

Semua kerabat sudah datang. Luhan sudah berdiri di samping Kai. Dan Sehun sudah siap berdiri di depan altar menunggu Tao dengan resah. Tangannya berkeringat. Ia ingin kabur tapi saat melihat senyuman appa dan eommanya, Ia tak sanggup melakukan itu.

Berkali-kali Ia melihat ke arah Luhan yang juga tersenyum bahagia. Dan Sehun lebih tidak sanggup lagi mematahkan kebahagian Luhan karena keegoisannya. Tao adalah kebahagian Luhan dan Sehun tidak boleh merusaknya.

"_Kau terlihat bahagia Luhanku sayang.._"

….

Tao terlihat mulai masuk dari pintu gereja sambil membawa bunga diikuti dayang-dayang kecil yang membantu mengangkat gaun Tao yang panjang dan mewah.

Sehun menatap bimbang Tao yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya digandeng sang paman, karena appa dan eomma Tao sudah meninggal. Ia pun menyambut pengantinnya dengan gugup.

Dua namja yang lain yaitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga telah siap berdiri di depan altar sebagai bridesmaid. Menunggu kedua insan tersebut mengucapkan ikrar suci pernikahan. Menunggu pengesahan dihadapan Tuhan, Pastor dan para hadirin.

"Saudara Oh Sehun, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Saudara Huang Zi Tao dalam suka maupun duka?"

Hening.

Sehun tak bergeming. Tao melirik Sehun yang tak kunjung menjawab.

Hadirin mulai berbisik-bisik. Eomma dan Appa Sehun mulai tegang. Jangan-jangan Sehun akan membatalkannya.

Dan Luhan sendiri yang paling terlihat gusar, "Apa Sehun appa terlalu gugup?" gumamnya sambil menatap khawatir kepada Mommynya. Luhan hanya takut kejadian lama terulang kembali. Luhan tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Ehmm…" Sehun ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi sangat sulit sekali. Lidahnya Kelu saking gugupnya.

"Baik saya ulangi, Saudara Oh Sehun, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Saudara Huang Zi Tao dalam suka maupun duka?" ucap sang pastor lebih tegas.

Tao sudah terlihat panik di sebelah Sehun. Memori itu kembali ke ingatannya.

"_Ku mohon Sehun…_"

…..

"Saya…..

.

XXX

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

Balasan Review :

bakpao96 : Iya nih, Sehun sukanya grepe grepe Luhan kkkkk… Saya juga ngerasa kecepetan chingu hehehe, mungkin saya terlalu bersemangat kkkk… Chap ini masih kecepetan gak chingu? Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Maple fujoshi2309 : Tao memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk manja chingu kkkk… Ya begitulah chingu… Mian di chap ini Kyungsoo ku tahan dulu #plakk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

lisnana1 : sudah dilanjut chinguu, mian kalau ngeboseninn hehehe.. Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

NoonaLu : Sip,, sudah dilanjut chinguu, mian kalau ngeboseninn hehehe.. Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Sehunhan : Luhannya 12 tahun, kelas 1 JHS chinguu… Luhannya memang ku bikin polos… Baca terus aja chinguu.. tapi inikan FF hunhan, jadi hunhan harus bersatu, hidup hunhan! #plakk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Taenggoo : hahaha gomawo gomawo gomawo… Iya aku emang bikin Taonya lucu biar dia gak dikeselin mulu hohoho.. Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Luhan-Ciumaku : Sip sudah lanjutt… Udah cepet belom updatenya? Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

choi seul bee : Iya yah gimana sama Tao? #plakk… Betul Chingu itu kyungsoo… hahaha Krisnya nanti ditahan dulu yaaa… Sehunnya pasti sama luhan chingu kkk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

irnalee96 : Iya chinguuu ini sudah ku lanjut dengan semangat wkwkwk … Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

asrilestari5 : AAAAAAA sudah chinguuu… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Aiko Michishige : Sip sudah lanjutt… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

kimyori95 : Mian chinguu, umurnya sudah ku ganti kokk hehehe… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

novibintang12 : Ini kulanjut chinguuu… yang sabar yahh chinguu nunggu updatenya… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

parkminoz : Iya chinguu… hahaha thankyou dibilang seru... Baca terus dan review terus ne chingu? ^_^

Guest : Sip sudah lanjutt… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

ani n : umurnya sudah ku ganti chinguu… Krisnya ditahan dulu ne? Iya nih Luhan berada di antara namja2 mesum kkkk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

farfaridah16 : Iya ini udah lanjut kok chingu,, Sehun emang ahujussi mesum kkk… Dibaca terus aja ne chinguu.. Umurnya ku ganti soalnya biar mask akal kkk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Novey : kkkk jadi sehun singa? Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Luhannieka : hoho begitulah chinguu…. Ini FF hunhan kok chingu… Hunhan akan bersatu suatu saat nanti, hidup hunhan! Wkwkwk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Karina : Luhan kan memang selalu mempesona chingu hehehe… Ini sudah dilanjut… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Guest2 : Sip sudah lanjutt… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Bambielulu : hahaha begitulah chinguuu,, mian kalau chap ini ngebosenin.. Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Guest3 : Sip sudah lanjutt… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Delu4Selu : Iya udah bisa di next kok kkkk… Mian kalau kemaren php.. Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Hea : Umurnya udah saya ganti chinguu hihi mian kalau kemaren agak aneh… Kaisoonya ditahan dulu ne chinguuu… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Luphbepz : Mian mian chingu, saya ga bermaksud begitu… Buat taoris ditunggu aja neee… Umurnya sudah ku ganti kok chinguu hoho… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

ShinJiWoo920202 : Mian chinguu, sudah saya ubah kok umurnya hohoho… Buat taoris ditunggu aja neee… Sehun memang terlahir sebagai namja mesum kkkk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Guest4 : Ini udah lanjut yaaa… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

WulanLulu : begitukah chingu? Kkkk… Umurnya sudah kuganti chinguu… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

HUNsayHAN : Sehun ga sejahat itu kok kkkk… Cuma grepe grepe doang paling hohoho… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

fitrysukma39 : hahaha gomawo udah nyangkut di sini… Iyanih Sehunnya sableng emang kkk #plakk… Ya begitulah Tao,, Luhannya sedih Cuma dia sangat sangat sayang mommnya jadi dia gamau mommynya tambah sedih karena dia sedih #apaini… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

ChikasikiHunHan9407 : Wahhhhh… yang bener chingu? Iya makannya chingu ingetin sehun dong kkk… Oh Luhan yang ternodai wkwkwk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

xxi nasywa : IHHH chingu ini udah lanjutt kkkkk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

viiyoung : uwahhh ini update kok chinguu kkk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

hunhan1220 : mian chingu kalau saya php kkk… Ini udah lanjut kok… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Sanshaini Hikari : Betul betul betul chinguu hehee… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Julihrc : udah cepet belom chingu? Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

juniaangel58 : iya gapapa chingu… iyanih luhan polos beud yaaa… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

v3phoenix : iya chingu gapapa kan jauh? Tentang Kris ditahan dulu neee… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

.

**Huh akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan FF ini. Mian kalau ga terlalu memuaskan. Saya sudah berusaha. Mian juga kalau telat update.**

**.**

**THAKS BUAT READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVERS, AND FOLLOWERS**

**I LOVE YOU ALL MUAHHHH {} :***

**KEEP READING N KEEP REVIEW**

**SAYA USAHAIN UPDATE CEPET**

.


	4. Chapter 3

**MY STEP FATHER**

Summary : Oh Sehun, seorang namja tampan sukses berusia 27 tahun pemilik OH Corporattion. Hidupnya sangat sempurna kecuali statusnya yang hingga kini masih melajang. Hingga akhirnya Ia pun dijodohkan dengan seorang duda beranak satu bermata panda yang sangat manja, Huang Zi Tao. Apakah Sehun akan jatuh cinta pada Tao atau justru pada namja lain yang akan menjadi keluarganya?

Main Pair : HUNHAN

Other Pair : KRISTAO, HUNTAO, KAIHAN,KAISOO,CHANBAEK,SICHUL

Cast : Oh Sehun (27 tahun), Wu Luhan (12 tahun), Zi Tao (29 tahun), and other

.

**CHAPTER 3**

Anyyeong Chap 3 Update nihh jreng jreng jreng...

Udah cepet belom saya updatenya?

Buat yang nanyain Kaisoo dan masalalu Kris nanti sepertinya ada di Chap depan…

Mian kalau semakin ngebosenin, Selamat membaca Chingudeul...

Dan sempatkan untuk mereview ne?

.

.

Sebelumnya :

"_Saudara Oh Sehun, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Saudara Huang Zi Tao dalam suka maupun duka?"_

_Hening. _

_Sehun tak bergeming. Tao melirik Sehun yang tak kunjung menjawab._

_Hadirin mulai berbisik-bisik. Eomma dan Appa Sehun mulai tegang. Jangan-jangan Sehun akan membatalkannya._

_Dan Luhan sendiri yang paling terlihat gusar, "Apa Sehun appa terlalu gugup?" gumamnya sambil menatap khawatir kepada Mommynya. Luhan hanya takut kejadian lama terulang kembali. Luhan tidak akan membiarkannya._

"_Ehmm…" Sehun ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi sangat sulit sekali. Lidahnya Kelu saking gugupnya._

"_Baik saya ulangi, Saudara Oh Sehun, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Saudara Huang Zi Tao dalam suka maupun duka?" ucap sang pastor lebih tegas._

_Tao sudah terlihat panik di sebelah Sehun. Memori itu kembali ke ingatannya._

'_Ku mohon Sehun…'_

…_.._

"_Saya…_

.

"Saya…"

Sehun berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya penuh harap.

'_Baiklah Sehun, demi Luhan!_'

"Saya Bersedia."

Semua hadirin bernapas lega mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tidak terkecuali Luhan yang tiada hentinya tersenyum.

"Dan Saudara Huang Zi Tao bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Saudara Oh Sehun dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Saya Bersedia." Jawab Tao dengan tegas tanpa ragu.

'_Kau dengar sayang, aku sudah menikah. Cepatlah datang dan rebut aku kembali. Aku menunggumu._'

.

Ikrar yang penuh ketegangan itu sudah berakhir. Kini semua hadirin tampak memenuhi gedung mewah tempat resepsi. Semua orang terlihat antusias dan bahagia, kecuali sang pengantin pria, Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat dan setelah menyapa beberapa koleganya dengan senyum paksaan, Ia memilih menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Tao sendiri tidak peduli dengan Sehun dan sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman-teman glamournya.

Teman-teman Tao tiada hentinya memuji Tao yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti Sehun yang tampan dan kaya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mendecih tak peduli.

Sehun pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari namja-namja penggosip itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok namja cantik yang selalu ada dipikirannya. Ia pun tersenyum setelah menemukannya. Namun senyumnya lenyap saat melihat Luhan sedang tertawa bahagia bersama Kai. Ya Kai.

'_Apa kau juga tidak peduli padaku sayang? Bahkan kau tidak menghampiriku untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat._'

.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Luhan mencari Sehun. Tapi, Ia tidak enak meninggalkan Kai begitu saja. Walau bagaimana pun Kai adalah tamu undangannya.

Di sela-sela tawanya bersama Kai, Luhan merasakan tatapan seseorang dari sudut matanya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan.

"Mmm Kai, bisakah kau bergabung dengan yang lain dulu? Aku ingin menemui Appaku."

"Pergilah, aku akan berkenalan dengan keluargamu yang lain kkkk.."

"Aish Kai berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku ke sana ne?" pamit Luhan dan bergegas menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hmm" Kai hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan menatap kepergian Luhan dengan tatapan- entahlah.

'_Ada yang aneh dengan hubungan Luhan dan appa tirinya. Entahlah… mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja_.'

.

Sehun yang terlalu khusyuk memikirkan Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang dia pikirkan berada di depannya.

"Sehun appa." Sapa Luhan menyadarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Luhan yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia pun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Luhan menghampirinya juga.

"Appa, kau kenapa sendirian di sini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Ungkap Luhan dengan nada manja lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Sehun.

"Aigoo, benarkah? Kau merindukanku sayang?" goda Sehun sambil terkekeh geli.

"Ish Appaa… Aku serius. Lagipula appa benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan tau."

"Jinja? Appa hanya tidak suka keramaian. Maukah kau menemani appa?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke atap gedung. Di sana sepi." #hayoosehunmaungapainketempatsepi

"Baiklah."

"Kajja princess." Ajak Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam.

Luhan tertawa melihat kelakuan konyol appanya. Tapi Ia tetap menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya.

Di sudut lain, Tao melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang berpegangan tangan dan pergi entah kemana. Ia merasa janggal tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia pun segera tersenyum menatap kepergian Sehun dan Luhan.

.

Hening.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu hanya diam berdiri bersebelahan di pagar pembatas menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka yang terbalut jas berwarna putih dengan model yang sama.

"Gomawo appa." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun menatap ke arahnya.

"Gomawo sudah mengatakan saya bersedia appa. Aku sangat takut saat appa hanya diam. Appa sangat gugupkah sampai seperti itu?" lanjut Luhan serius sambil balas menatap appanya yang membeku.

.

DEG

.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa saat itu juga otak Sehun tiba-tiba konslet. Logikanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dan perasaan menuntunnya lebih dekat kepada Luhan.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya sayang?" Tanya Sehun sangat lembut sambil menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat dan tangan satunya membelai pipi Luhan yang selembut bayi.

Luhan hanya diam menikmati sentuhan Sehun. Entah mengapa Ia merasa nyaman dalam posisi ini.

Merasa tidak ada penolakan. Sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan. Hembusan napas Sehun semakin terasa menerpa wajah Luhan membuatnya refleks memejamkan mata.

.

CUP

.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan dan perlahan melumatnya dengan lembut. Ia semakin mempererat rengkuhannya di pinggang Luhan. Luhan pun yang terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut Sehun mulai membalasnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun dengan sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Eungh…" lenguh Luhan yang benar-benar menikmati ciuman ini.

Mendengar lenguhan Luhan, Sehun pun semakin bersemangat menyalurkan hasrat terpendamnya. Pagutan mereka semakin liar. Sehun akui Luhan sangat hebat untuk ukuran siswa JHS. Sehun mulai menggigit bibir Luhan meminta akses untuk masuk ke rongga hangat milik Luhan.

"Ahh.." ringis Luhan saat Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Sehun. Ia langsung melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan yang terbuka dan mengabsen satu persatu benda yang ada di dalam sana. Luhan tidak bisa diam, lidahnya mendorong lidah Sehun agar keluar. Namun Sehun malah melilit lidah Luhan. Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun berperang lidah dengan sangat brutal.

Manis. Sungguh manis. Sehun sangat memuja semua yang ada pada Luhan. Sehun pun merasakan pegangan di lehernya semakin erat, sepertinya Luhan sudah kehabisan napas. Dengan terpaksa Ia pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Luhan. Terlihat saliva yang turun dari sudut bibir luhan ke leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus.

Sungguh, otak sehun sudah tertutup kabut napsu. Apalagi melihat Luhan dengan napas terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah dan lelehan saliva itu membuatnya sangat seksi. Sehun pun beralih menatap mata rusa Luhan dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan gairah yang tak tertahankan.

"Sayang, kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Sehun tetap menatap mata rusa Luhan yang berbinar.

Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Luhan hanya mengikuti kata hatinya saat Ia menatap mata Sehun yang memancarkan ketulusan dan cinta.

"Ikutlah denganku!" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke tempat dimana Sehun bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

.

Di sinilah Luhan dan Sehun sekarang. Di kamar ruang bawah tanah masih gedung yang sama.

Sehun melempar jas mahalnya ke lantai dan melepaskan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Luhan hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk berdiri. Luhan hanya menurut.

Dengan cekatan, Sehun melepaskan jas Luhan yang sama mahalnya dan Ia pun mendudukan Luhan kembali dipinggir ranjang. Sehun pun berlutut agar sejajar dengan Luhan lalu menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan menatap matanya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyesal dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang sayang?" pinta Sehun.

Luhan bingung mengapa Sehun seperti ini. Dan yang bisa Ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengangguk.

Sehun pun tersenyum lega dan langsung menyerang bibir Luhan yang membuatnya ketagihan. Luhan yang sudah 2 kali melakukannya dengan Sehun langsung membalasnya. Perlahan Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk berbaring dan Sehun menindihnya dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping kanan kiri kepala Luhan.

"Hmmmpp-hmppp…" desah Luhan membuat Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Tangan nakal Sehun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan lalu menelusup ke dalam kaos singlet yang dipakai Luhan dan mengelus perut rata Luhan dengan gerakan seduktif kemudian merangkak naik ke nipel Luhan memutarnya perlahan.

"Erghhh…" Luhan menggeram tertahan atas perbuatan Sehun.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan. Akal sehatnya sudah tumpul sejak tadi. Masa bodoh jika hari ini pernikahannya. Masa bodoh jika hari ini Luhan sudah resmi menjadi anak tirinya.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Luhan. Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher jenjang putih mulus milik Luhan. Sehun diam sejenak menyesapi aroma lemon di kulit Luhan. Dengan perlahan Ia mulai menjilati leher Luhan, menyesapnya dan menggigitnya menghasilkan kissmark di leher mulus itu.

"Se..Sehunhh appaaahhh.." Luhan mendesah kehilangan control atas sentuhan Sehun yang penuh kelembutan.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh Luhan. Tubuh naked putih mulus milik Luhan kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Sehun benar-benar tidak salah memuja anak tirinya sendiri.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang…" ungkap Sehun sambil menciumi perut Luhan berkali-kali.

Luhan hanya bisa diam dan sedikit malu karena telanjang di depan appa tirinya sendiri. Luhan kini memandang lekat Sehun yang sedang menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Luhan pun melotot melihat ukuran milik Sehun yang Big Size, ibarat baju ukurannya XXL. Sehun hanya tersenyum saat melihat Luhan seperti itu.

"Tenang sayang, ini akan menjadi milikmu.."

Luhan hanya melongo tidak mengerti, '_Apa maksudnya?_'

Sehun langsung menindih Luhan dan menciumnya Lagi. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu semakin kasar dan menuntut. Sehun mulai memaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya dan mengajaknya perang Lidah. Luhan mulai menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Ciuman panas itu terlepas saat Sehun mulai mencumbu leher Luhan. Jilat, hisap, gigit. Sehun terus membuat karyanya di leher dan mulai merambat ke bahu mulus tak terjamah itu. Ciuman Sehun semakin turun ke nipel Luhan. Ia terus menjilat lalu sedikit mengigitnya membuat nipel Luhan benar-benar menegang.

"Sehh..hunnhh.. Appahhh.. Ahh.." Desahan Luhan semakin menjadi.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. Ia hanya membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Luhan hanya merasa nikmat walaupun tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kau ingin merasakan yang lebih nikmat sayang?"

Luhan menggangguk polos. Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan perlahan.

Sehun mulai mengelus seduktif paha Luhan dan dengan gerakan lambat Ia melebarkannya. Sehun mulai memposisikan dirinya diantara paha Luhan.

"Ahhh…" desah Luhan saat junior mereka yang sama-sama tegang tidak sengaja bergesekan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung memasukan jarinya untuk melebarkan hole sempit milik Luhan membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan namun cepat berganti menjadi desahan Seksi.

"Ahhh.. Eunghh.. Ahhh…" desahan seksi Luhan membuat Sehun semakin terbakar.

Sehun mulai mengeluar masukan jarinya membuat Luhan semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Setelah merasa cukup untuk pemanasan, Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan Juniornya memasuki hole sempit itu.

Sehun pun mencium bibir Luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan diterima Luhan nanti. Sambil berciuman, perlahan Sehun mendorong pinggulnya dan..

.

JLEB

.

"Akhhh…" Luhan menggigit bibir Sehun sampai berdarah saat junior Sehun masuk sekali hentakan.

Sehun tau Luhan pasti sangat kesakitan. Ia pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya mengeluar masukan juniornya di dalam hole sempit Luhan.

"Ahhh.. Sehunhhh appahhh enakkhh sekalihh…" racau Luhan saat Sehun menumbuk spotnya.

"Ahhh… Kau sempit sayanghh…" desah Sehun merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa.

Sehun semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubang Luhan, dan Luhan memang hanya bisa mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ahhh appahhh akuhh inginhhh… Pipishhh ahhhh…" Luhan mencapai klimaksnya dengan cepat.

Sehun diam sejenak menunggu Luhan menikmati klimaks pertamanya. Ia pun mulai menggenjot lubang Luhan lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat dan lebih kuat. Entah kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba mengetatkan lubangnya membuat Sehun -

"Luhanhhhh…" -klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya memenuhi lubang Luhan.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah berbanjir peluh. Sungguh olahraga yang menguras tenaga. Luhan sudah tidak berdaya. Tubuh mungilnya memeluk tubuh lengket Sehun dan matanya mulai terpejam.

Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Luhan yang sedang terlelap dipelukannya. Sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyesal melakukan ini sayang. Semoga kau juga begitu…" gumam Sehun sambil menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Luhan.

.

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun menikmati kebersamaannya di suatu tempat, Keluarga Tuan Oh masih sibuk menyambut tamu-tamu yang terus berdatangan. Semua orang di pesta itu tidak ada yang menyadari absennya Luhan dan Sehun, kecuali namja tampan berkulit Tan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. Sejak tadi Ia gelisah mondar mandir mencari Luhannya. Setelah pamit ingin menemui Appanya, Luhan menghilang begitu pun Sehun. Kai tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana.

Padahal rencananya Kai ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan dihadapan keluarga Luhan sekalian meminta restu. Tapi semua khayalan indahnya terbang bagai debu.

Setelah pamit pada keluarga Luhan, Kai pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Mungkin Luhan sudah pulang duluan karena kelelahan. Ia pun mengirim pesan singkat pada Luhan lalu meninggalkan gedung dengan langkah lesu.

To Luhan :

Luhannie, kau dimana? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Mungkin aku akan mengatakannya saat kita bertemu di sekolah. Aku pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu di sekolah princess :*

.

Drrttt Drttt Drttt

Getaran di saku celana Luhan menghentikan kegiatan Sehun yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja Luhan. Sehun sendiri sudah berpakaian rapi seperti sedia kala.

Sehun pun membuka pesan yang baru saja diterima Luhan.

From Kai :

Luhannie, kau dimana? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Mungkin aku akan mengatakannya saat kita bertemu di sekolah. Aku pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu di sekolah princess :*

"Cih,, namja hitam itu benar-benar! Tak akan ku biarkan Luhan menjadi milikmu…" gumam Sehun lalu segera melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah semua rapi, Sehun menggendong Luhan keluar gedung lewat jalan alternative. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Ia pun mendudukan Luhan di jok belakang mobil range rovernya. Sehun sudah menelpon supir untuk mengantarkan Luhan ke rumah. Ia tidak mungkin mengantar Luhan, karena orang-orang akan curiga.

"Antarkan dia pulang ke rumah dan gendong dia ke kamarnya. Setelah itu suruh maid membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti bajunya. Dan jangan lupa untuk menyelimutinya." Jelas Sehun memberi perintah kepada supir kepercayaannya.

"Baik Tuan."

Sang supir langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sehun dengan tatapan bahagianya.

.

Sehun kembali ke hiruk pikuk pesta dan menghampiri appa dan eommanya.

"Sehun, kau ini kemana saja?" Tanya Heechul.

"Hanya mencari udara segar, eomma. Di sini sesak." Jawabnya dengan malas.

"Dimana Luhan? Tadi ku lihat dia bersamamu?" sergap Tao yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Sehun membuat Sehun hampir melompat.

Untung saja refleks Sehun bagus. Jadi Ia langsung mengubah wajah terkejutnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Luhan ketiduran, jadi aku menelpon supir untuk mengantarnya pulang." Jawab Sehun sedatar mungkin agar tidak dicurigai.

"Aigoo cucuku pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Heechul mulai mendramatisir.

Siwon dan Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Heechul.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam memikirkan Luhan sampai pesta berakhir dan semua keluarga Oh kembali ke rumah dengan rasa pegal dan lelah.

.

Di belahan dunia lain, tepatnya di London. Terlihat seorang namja tampan, tinggi blasteran sedang bersantai membaca artikel tentang sebuah pernikahan mewah antara mantan model terkenal dengan pengusaha muda terkenal.

"Charlie!" namja tersebut memanggil pengawal kepercayaannya.

"Yes Sir."

"Siapkan tiket ke korea selatan!"

Si pengawal hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan namja itu.

"Tunggu aku sayang… "

.

XXX

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**APA INI?**

**ENCIHNYA SANGAT GAJE KAN CHINGUDEUL? KKK**

**MIAN, SAYA MASIH TAHAP BELAJAR BUAT BIKIN ENCIH**

**MOHON DIMAKLUMI.**

**.**

Balasan Review :

hunhahahan : Iyakan si Ohseh Love at the first sight gitu sama my baby Luu kkk… Cuma 15 tahun kok chingu bedanya hohoho.. Lalat? Wkwkwk… Soal kris nanti ada flashbacknya… Buat Kaisoo moment kemungkinan di chap depan chinguuu… Gomawo sudah mereview.. Keep read n Review ne chinguuu ^_^

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Betul chingu Taonya masih cinta sama Kriss…. Daddy kink ya? Wkwkwk… Tebakannya betul, Sehun emang nikah sama Tao hohoho… Jangan sedih chingu tenang ajaaa… Ini sudah saya lanjutt… Gomawo sudah mereview.. Keep read n review ne ^_^

Nana : Masa lalu Kristao nanti ada flashbacknya chinguu… Baca terus aja ne? Gomawo sudah mereview… Keep Read n review ^_^

sehunhan : Memang jadinya suami istri kok chinguuu kkk… Masih kok tenang aja, Sehun bakalan makin rajin grepein Luhan wkwkwk… Namanya juga Luhan masih kecil, dia belom ngerti chinguuu… yang sabar ne chinguu nunggu Luhan gede hohoho… Saya aja galau ngetiknya #plak.. Gomawo ne udah review… Keep read n review ^_^

farfaridah16 : Yap betul chingu, Tao dan Sehun tidak saling mencintai tapi mereka punya alesan masing2 buat nikah… Tentang Kris nanti ada flashbacknya kok.. Sabar yaa chingu menunggu saya update… Gomawo udah sempet review.. Keep read n review ^_^

Albino's Deer : Wkwkwk Sehun kan suka ga tahan chingu kalau deket Luhann kkkk… Kaisoonya ada di chap depan,,, Soal masa lalu Kristao juga di chap depan… Gomawo chingu udah review.. Keep read n review ^_^

julihrc : Huuuu… Hahhh… Tarik napas dulu chingu biar adem kkkk… Selow chinguuu nanti Luhan tetep sama Sehun kokkk… Sehun sama Tao nya Cuma iklan doang kok numpang lewat kkk… Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ^_^

juniaangel58 : Exactly. Tepat sekali chinguuu kkkk… Itulah alesan Sehun mau nikah sama Tao wkwkwk … Ini udah lanjuttt.. Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ^_^

Sanshaini Hikari : Kalau kris mati nanti saya bangkitin lagi kok wkwkwk… Sabar ne nunggu hunhan jadian… Di chap depan nanti ada flashbacknya Kristao kok… Gomawo sudah mereview.. Keep read n review ne ^_^

amalianikensafitri : Jinja? Kok bisa nyangkut sihh kkkk… Terimakasih udah suka ceritanya.. Engga chingu, mereka jadi nikah… Buat Kristao tunggu chap depan ne chinguuu… Saya juga kasian chinguu huhuhu … Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ne ^_^

winter park chanChan : Masalah Kris dan Kaisoo ada di chap depan chinguuu.. Udah tau kan jawaban Sehun sekarang? Kkkk… Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ne ^_^

viiyoung : kkk sekarang udah tau kan jawaban sehun? Udah cepet belom nih saya updatenya? Kkk… Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ne ^_^

egatoti : Kkkkk saya juga deg degan ngetiknya… Ini udah dilanjuttt.. Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review chinguu ^_^

kimyori95 : Iyanih chinguuu? Gimana dong? Kkkk… Gomawo udah sempetin review.. Keep read n review..

Delu4Selu : Sabar chingu sabar tarik napas dulu napa kkkk… Huntaonya iklan doang kok chinguu… Gapapa ya chingu, lebih kecil kan lebih rapet kkkk #apaini… Nanti idenya ku tampung dulu neee… Gomawo atas saran dan reviewnya kkk… Keep read n review yaa ^_^

Maple fujoshi2309 : Itu Sehunnya bilang iya chingu, eotokhae? Hohoho… Sabar yaa chingu, huntaonya numpang lewat doang kok.. Emang ya kyungsoo kasian huhuhu… Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ^_^

taenggoo : Iya dong chingu, ini udah update lagi lohhh… Wkwkwk yang elit yang gimana chingu? Hahaha.. Gomawo udah sempetin review.. Keep read n review ^_^

WulanLulu : Ampun chingu kepikiran aja kkkkk… Jongin dewasa sebelum waktunya chinguu kkk… Udah tau kan sekarang jawaban Sehun? Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ^_^

choi seul bee : Sayangnya Sehun bersedia chinguu? Gimana dong? Kkkk… Seriusan bagus? Gomawo udah review… Keep read n review ^_^

ani n : Ucettt,, Kamu semangat amat reviewnya chinguu kkkk… Tuh udah dijawab sama Sehun kkk… Begitulah Sehun kalau sama baby Lu.. Hunhan akan selalu bersatu kok gimana pun caranya kkkk.. Tao kan dulunya mantan model, sekarang dia Cuma jadi bapa bapa arisan yang hobinya kumpul dan sok sibuk kkk… Luhannya terlalu sayang Tao… Masalah masalalu Tao kita tunda untuk chap depan .. Gomawo chingu udah review panjang.. Keep read n review ^_^

fitrysukma39 : wkwkwk…. Iyanih Sehun kan terlalu takut kehilangan Luhan chinguu.. Saya aja miris ngetiknya kkk… Udah Ngomong Cuma sebaris doang.. hobinya nongkrongin Luhan sama Kai berduaan lagi… #poorkyungsoo… Gomawo chingu udah review panjang.. Keep read n review ^_^

irnalee96 : Kalau kris mati nanti saya bangkitin lagi chinguu kkkk… Masalalu KrisTao ditahan buat chap depan… Ku tampung dulu ya sarannya… Gomawo udah sempetin review.. Keep read n review..

luphbepz : Nanti saya bangkitin lagi kok bang kriss kkkk… Mian chinguuu kalau tidak sesuai harapan hohoho… Gomawo udah sempetin review.. Keep read n review ^_^

Re-Panda68 : begitukah? Kkkk… Ini sudah saya lanjut lagi kokk… Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ^_^

lisnana1 : Namanya juga ohseh, always protektif dan cemburuan kalau udah menyangkut Luhan kkk… Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ^_^

karina : Sayangnya bang krisnya belum saya bangkitin chinguu kkkk… Sabar ya nunggu Luhan polos jatuh cinta sama Sehun… Ya begitulah chinguuu… Ini lama ga saya updatenya? Gomawo udah sempetin review.. Keep read n review…

oriaurel : Di tunggu chap depannyaaa… Kaisoo moment juga di chap depan okay? Gomawo udah sempetin review.. Keep read n review ^_^

HUNsayHAN : Luhannya terlalu polos chingu makannya mau aja digombalin bangkai kkkk… Tenang chingu tenang… Sehun emang nikah sama Tao tapi kan ini ff hunhan chinguuu… Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ^_^

ChikasikiHunHan9407 : Ini udah saya update lagi chinguuu… Sehun cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Luhann.. Wkwkwk bisa jadi bisa jadi… Sepertinya malam pertamanya hanya dimimpi chinguuu kkkk… Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ^_^

v3phoenix : Ga ditolak kok chinguuu… Kristaonya ditahan untuk chap depan nee? Luhan kan emang selalu unyuu… Gomawo udah review.. Keep read n review ^_^

uknow69 : Kris belom saya bangkitin chinguu… KrisTao ada di chap depan… Saran saya terima,, sudah diterapkan di chap ini… coba di Cek kkk… Gomawo udah kasih saran dan review.. Keep read n review ^_^

.

**THAKS BUAT READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVERS, AND FOLLOWERS**

**I LOVE YOU ALL MUAHHHH {} :***

**KEEP READING N KEEP REVIEW**

**SAYA USAHAIN UPDATE CEPET**

**BUAT FF SAYA YANG LAIN YANG MASIH GANTUNG SAYA LANJUTIN KALAU LAGI MOOD YAAA ^_^**

.


	5. Chapter 4

**MY STEP FATHER**

Summary : Oh Sehun, seorang namja tampan sukses berusia 27 tahun pemilik OH Corporattion. Hidupnya sangat sempurna kecuali statusnya yang hingga kini masih melajang. Hingga akhirnya Ia pun dijodohkan dengan seorang duda beranak satu bermata panda yang sangat manja, Huang Zi Tao. Apakah Sehun akan jatuh cinta pada Tao atau justru pada namja lain yang akan menjadi keluarganya?

Main Pair : HUNHAN

Other Pair : KRISTAO, HUNTAO, KAIHAN,KAISOO,CHANBAEK,SICHUL

Cast : Oh Sehun (27 tahun), Wu Luhan (12 tahun), Zi Tao (29 tahun), and other

.

**CHAPTER 4**

Anyyeong Chap 4 Update nihh jreng jreng jreng...

Buat semuanya, apa saya pernah bilang kalau Tao itu cerai sama Kris? Intinya saya Cuma bilang kalau Tao itu pisah doang sama Kris…

Buat yang bingung soal TaoRis akan terjawab di chap ini..

Mian kalau semakin ngebosenin, Selamat membaca Chingudeul...

Dan sempatkan untuk mereview ne?

.

.

Sebelumnya :

_Di belahan dunia lain, tepatnya di London. Terlihat seorang namja tampan, tinggi blasteran sedang bersantai membaca artikel tentang sebuah pernikahan mewah antara mantan model terkenal dengan pengusaha muda terkenal._

"_Charlie!" namja tersebut memanggil pengawal kepercayaannya._

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Siapkan tiket ke korea selatan!"_

_Si pengawal hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan namja itu._

"_Tunggu aku sayang… "_

.

.

"Tunggu aku sayang, aku akan kembali seperti janjiku 4 tahun lalu." Gumam si pria tampan blasteran itu.

Yup. Dia adalah Wu Yifan aka Kris Wu. Mantan dari Huang Zi Tao, namja bermata panda yang hari ini telah sah menjadi istri (suami) dari seorang pengusaha muda tampan dan terkenal bernama Oh Sehun.

"Ku harap kau masih mengingatnya baby…" lanjutnya sambil menerawang ke 4 tahun penuh lika-likunya bersama Tao.

.

Flashback

.

**KRIS POV**

.

Terhitung sejak 2 tahun lalu tepatnya saat kelas 1 SHS, aku dan Tao mulai menjalin hubungan. Pertemuan singkat penuh kesan itu membuat kami saling jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Saat itu, aku baru saja selesai bermain basket. Aku terburu-buru karena hari sudah semakin gelap. Saat berlari di koridor, aku bertabrakan dengannya. Kami pun segera berdiri dan meminta maaf. Aku hendak berjalan kembali namun suara manisnya menghentikanku.

"Hei, sepatumu sangat lucu kkk" katanya sambil terkekeh melihat ke arah kakiku.

'_Shit!_' aku mengumpat dalam hati.

Sial sekali aku. Aku sangat terburu-buru dan salah mengganti sepatu. Pantas saja dia tertawa. Sepatu pink metalik bercorak panda milik cheerleaders itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah sangar dan tampanku.

Dia masih tertawa dan entah kenapa saat itu aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. Dan saat itu pula kami mulai dekat dan dua minggu kemudian aku menyatakan cinta padanya di tengah lapangan basket.

.

Hubungan kami selalu mesra walau kadang diselingi pertengkaran kecil di antara kami.

Waktu berjalan cepat, dan hari itu puncaknya.

Kami berada di kelas 3 SHS dan hari itu kami merayakan kelulusan. Aku dan Tao untuk pertama kalinya pergi ke sebuah kedai dan berpesta soju sampai mabuk. Dan bodohnya lagi kami memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah dan menginap di hotel.

Aku sangat ingat saat kami melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya. Dia terus mendesah membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk menggenjot lubangnya yang sempit dan hangat. Kami melakukannya sampai dini hari.

2 minggu setelahnya, Tao memberiku kabar mengejutkan. Ia hamil. Aku sangat kaget dan bingung. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ia seorang male pregnant.

Aku bukannya tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja aku hanya bocah labil yang baru lulus SHS. Aku tidak punya pekerjaan dan belum dewasa. Jadi saat itu aku mengatakan hal kejam padanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau gugurkan saja baby?" pintaku padanya.

Ia pun langsung mengamuk, "Brengsek! Sialan!" umpatnya terus menurus sambil memukuliku dengan tas guccinya hingga akhirnya Ia pun menangis meraung-raung membuatku tidak tega.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tidak usah melakukannya kalau kau tidak ingin." Ucapku lalu memeluknya agar Ia tenang.

.

Jadi sinilah aku sekarang. Di depan baba dan mamaku bersama Tao yang memegang erat tanganku.

"Baba, Mama, Ini Tao kekasihku."

"Kau bercanda huh?" Tanya baba sambil terkekeh mengejek.

"Ya aku bercanda. Tao bukan kekasihku, tapi dia calon istriku, baba, mama. Bahkan dia sedang mengadung anakku sekarang." Jelasku dengan tegas.

.

PLAKK

.

Baba langsung menamparku dengan keras. Ia berteriak dan menyuruhku meninggalkan Tao karena sampai kapanpun Ia tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kami.

Tao yang berhati lembut langsung menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar perkataan kejam dari baba. Hatiku teriris melihatnya. Aku tidak tahan dan aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Aku sangat berat meninggalkan mama, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Baby pandaku.

Berbekal tabungan dan ijazah SHS, aku membawa Tao kabur ke Seoul, Korea Selatan. Kebetulan aku punya kenalan di sana.

.

Hidup kami sangat sulit ditambah Tao yang semakin manja semenjak hamil. Aku tidak bisa menolak apapun kemauannya. Tabunganku terkuras habis dan aku pun mulai bekerja serabutan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Untung saja flat yang kami sewa sudah lunas untuk setahun ke depan, setidaknya aku masih bisa membelikan Tao susu hamil dan makanan bergizi untuk bayi kami.

9 bulan telah berlalu, Tao melahirkan. Sesosok namja mungil yang cantik lahir dari rahimnya. Aku memberinya nama Wu Luhan karena matanya yang seperti rusa.

Kehadiran Luhan membuat hidup kami lebih bermakna. Aku tidak pernah lagi merasa lelah walaupun bekerja part time di tiga tempat berbeda setiap harinya. Dan Tao semakin lama semakin dewasa. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa hidup serba kekurangan bersamaku.

Luhan semakin tumbuh. Kini usianya hampir menginjak 8 tahun. Luhan anak yang pintar dan menggemaskan. Aku sangat senang menciumi pipinya yang chubby.

Dan aku baru ingat, aku dan Tao sudah menjadi hubungan sekitar 11 tahun dan tinggal bersama selama hampir 9 tahun. Namun kami sama sekali belum melangsungkan pernikahan untuk meresmikannya. Akhirnya kami pun memutuskan untuk melakukan pernikahan sederhana besok, tepat di usia Luhan yang ke 8.

Kami benar-benar bahagia dan tidak memikirkan hal lain selain keluarga kecil kami. Sampai…

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu flat kecil kami. Saat itu Tao sedang pergi berbelanja bersama Luhan. Hanya ada aku di sini.

.

DEG

.

"Baba?"

Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya. Namun aku tetap menerimanya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Rupanya babaku datang untuk menjemputku. Tentu saja aku menolak, tapi penuturannya semakin lama semakin membuatku bimbang.

"Mamamu sakit parah. Kalau kau tidak peduli pada babamu ini, setidaknya pikirkanlah mamamu. Dan bukannya ini juga untuk kebahagian kekasihmu itu? Kau pikir baba tidak tahu kau hidup menderita di sini."

"Tapi kami bahagia baba!"

"Begitukah? Kau pikir kebahagian kalian akan bertahan selamanya. Kau mau hanya hidup begini seumur hidup. Kalau kau hidup dengan baba, kau bisa meneruskan sekolahmu dan kau bisa sukses. Setelah itu terserah kau. Baba tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu."

"Tapi besok kami akan menikah baba. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya."

"Pikirkanlah masa depan, bukan hanya sekarang. Baba mengatakan itu untuk kebaikan kau, anakku satu-satunya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Baba langsung bergegas pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

Perkataan baba kemarin masih tengiang di telingaku. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku panik. Aku melihat Tao semakin mendekat ke tempatku berdiri. Ya, aku berdiri di sini. Di depan altar dan akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Tanganku berkeringat. Aku ragu, aku bimbang, aku takut dan gelisah. Tao sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya. Dia tersenyum manis sekali saat aku meraih tangannya.

"Saudara Wu Yifan, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Saudara Huang Zi Tao dalam suka maupun duka?"

Hening. Aku tak bergeming. Aku pun menatapan Tao yang juga sedang menatapku dengan bingung.

'_Maaf. Maafkan aku baby…_'

"Baiklah saya ulangi, Saudara Wu Yifan, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Saudara Huang Zi Tao dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa…" ujarku lirih dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Baby pandaku yang terduduk sesenggukan di depan altar di dalam rengkuhan tangan mungil Luhan.

.

Baby…

Maaf, Maafkan aku…

Aku melakukannya karena sangat mencintaimu dan Luhan…

Ku mohon percayalah padaku…

Tunggulah aku 4 tahun lagi, aku akan kembali menjadi seorang yang sukses dan menjemputmu…

Saat waktunya tiba, menikahlah dengan pria kaya dan terkenal agar aku mudah menemukanmu…

Aku akan segera merebutmu kembali aku janji…

Tungu aku sayang, tunggu aku…

I Love you my baby panda…

.

Your hubby,

.

Wu Yifan

.

Kira-kira begitulah isi surat terakhirku untuk Tao. Aku tidak tahu, Tao memaafkanku atau tidak. Tapi aku percaya padanya, aku percaya dia akan menungguku.

.

**KRIS POV END**

.

Flashback End

.

Sementara itu kediaman keluarga Oh sangat sepi karena semua penghuninya kelelahan setelah acara pernikahan mewah itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau putra tunggal keluarga Oh alias Oh Sehun diam-diam menyusup ke kamar Luhan.

Bahkan Tao sendiri sudah tertidur pulas dan tidak peduli suami barunya tidak ada di kamar mereka.

Dasar Oh Sehun keparat. Dia selalu mencari kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk bisa bersama Luhan. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau sudah tidur sayang? Mianhe, appa membuatmu kelelahan." Tutur Sehun sambil menempatkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

Ia pun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan berkali-kali menghirup aroma leher penuh kissmark Luhan sampai akhirnya Ia tertidur dengan nyaman dan rasa bahagia yang meliputinya.

.

Di kediaman lainnya, terlihat namja Tan dengan penampilan acak-acakan sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ya benar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi. Mungkin karena tidak jadi mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan ditambah pesannya sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh Luhan.

"Kau baru pulang Kai?" Tanya sosok namja mungil bermata bulat yang muncul di ujung tangga.

Kai tidak menghiraukannya dan meneruskan langkahnya melewati namja itu.

"Tak bisakah kau menjawabnya?" ujar sosok tadi sambil menahan tangan Kai dengan lembut.

Namun kai menepisnya dengan kasar hingga namja itu jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"SIALAN! Beraninya Kau menyentuhku Huh! Kau hanya seorang jalang perusak rumah tangga orang. KAU MEMBUNUH EOMMAKU!" Bentak Kai lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

Namja bermata bulat itu hanya bisa diam dan menangis tanpa suara.

Namja itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, namja yang sama yang selalu menatap Kai dari kejauhan.

"Kau tidak mengerti Kai…" gumamnya sambil terisak.

.

XXX

.

Di salah satu kamar kediaman keluarga Oh, terlihat sepasang ayah dan anak yang sedang berpelukan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si namja keparat Oh Sehun dan anak tirinya, Wu Luhan.

Sinar matahari yang menyusup ke celah jendela kamar membuat si mungil terbangun.

"Eungh…" lenguhnya sambil mengerjapkan mata rusanya menatap sepasang tangan yang memeluknya posesif.

Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya.

"Sehun appa, mengapa kau tidur di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur yang seksi.

"Pagi sayang.."

.

CUP

.

Sehun malah mengecup bibir Luhan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan membuat si mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ish appa kau mengabaikanku. Bukankah appa seharusnya tidur bersama mommy?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. Ia pun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Memangnya kenapa hmm? Kau tidak suka appa di sini?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja kelakuan appa sangat aneh."

"Begitukah? Tapi appa hanya ingin bersamamu sayang. Apa tidak boleh?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia pun melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan hendak bangkit.

"Ahh.. Appo.." ringisnya merasakan sakit pada holenya.

"Gwenchana? Apa sangat sakit baby?"

Luhan pun mengangguk dengan wajah ingin menangis menahan sakit di holenya yang sangat perih.

'_Aishh Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu yang polos ini Sehun? Sepertinya Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Luhan benar-benar menjadi milikku_'

.

XXX

.

**TBC**

.

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**APA INI? KEPENDEKAN GA?**

**MAKIN GAJE GA SIH?**

**SAYA TERLALU MAKSA YA KKKK**

**GIMANA? UDAH PADA NGERTI BELOM TENTANG MASA LALUNYA KRISTAO?**

**TERUS ADA YANG BISA NEBAK KYUNGSOO ITU SIAPANYA KAI?**

**MIAN KALAU DI CHAP INI HUNHAN MOMENTNYA SANGAT MINIM**

**APALAGI KAISOONYA**

.

Balasan Review :

julihrc : Iya chingu tenang aja, saya juga gasuka kok kalau pairingnya di tuker2… Hahaha doain aja chinguu biar saya terus semangat nulisnya… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

winter park chanChan : Wkwkwk iyanih Sehunnya ga tahan kalau deket2 Luhan… Tenang aja chingu, mereka bakalan sering olahraga… Ketahuan ga ya? Hoho… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

uknow69 : Ini TaoRisnya chinguu, mian kalau mengecewakan…. Luhan gatau chinguu kkkk.. Kee ^_^

psw7 : Siap siap siap… tenang aja napa chinguu, ini kan FF hunhan kkkk… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Ampun chingu kamu review apa curhat? Kkkk… Tapi saya seneng kalau reviewnya panjang hehehehe… Bisa jadi tuh chinguu, kamu kepikiran aja masalah talak 3 begituan kkkkk… Gomawo udah sukaa FF gaje iniii hihihi.. Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

Aiko Michishige : Sudah lanjut… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

sehunhan : wkwkwk betul sekalihh… Kris akan segera datang kok chinguuu… Ini sudah lanjut, mian kalau kependekan dan mengecewakan.. Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

Delu4Selu : Betul chinguuu… kkkk Sehun kan emang tergila-gila sama Luhan… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

Guest : IYA CHINGU IYA ITU KRIS! IYA NTAR DIAMBIL TENANG AJA! Wkwkwk… Gimana sekarang udah tau belom kenapa mereka pisah?... Iya nih chingu, tangan saya gatel pengen hunhan NC-an #plakk … Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

egatoti : Melakukan apa chinguu? #sokpolos… Jangan dong chingu, kalau kamu mati siapa yang review ff akuhhh? Kkkk… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

v3phoenix : Namanya juga Ohsehh… gapapalah chinguuu kalau dikotorinnya sama thehunnie kkk… Engga chinguu.. Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

ani n : Hahaha iya dong,, keren kan ohseh? Sama emaknya kaga diaa… Hahha bener chinguu.. Maksud saya itu adalah Buset = Ucet = Buncis? Saya baru tau kalau ucet itu buncis #plakk.. Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

EXO88 : Mau Luhan gede ataupun kecil, Ohsehh akan selalu bernapsu kalau ama Luhann kkkk… Diapain yaa? Ini udah update… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

bakpao96 : Seriusan? Padahal itu encihnya gaje kkkk… Ih kamu bisa aja deh :* kkkk… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

ShinJiWoo920202 : Hhahha begitulah chinguuu,, si ohseh emang rada2 nih chingu… Pangeran kris akan segera datang kokk… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

Guest 2 : Umur luhan 12 tahun say… gapapa yahh chinguu? Ya ya ya… #puppyeyesgagal…

13613 : Gaada chinguuu… tenang aja chinguuu, mungkin chap depan chingu… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

sehunhan1220 : Saya setuju! Ini udah lanjutt.. Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

kimyori95 : KKKK iya nih Sehunnya keren kan? Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

Manticore LaxyTao : Gapapa chingu yang penting review #plakk… Ini flashbacknya chinguu… Gimana? Ngerti ga? Hohoho… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

viiyoung : Sudah tau belum sekarang? Gaperlu saya jawab kan chinguuu hehehe… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

luphbepz : Emang nih Sehun gatau diri yaaa… Ini sudah ada flashbacknya? Udah ngerti beloman? Hehehe… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

luhannieka : Capslok jebol chinguu? Kkkk… Mian di chap ini hunhannya minim.. Chap depan mungkin mereka NC-an lagi kkkkk… Gapapa chingu yang penting review hohoho.. Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

choi seul bee : Sehun mana tahan kalau udah deket Luhan chinguuu kkkk… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

ferinarefina : Cubitlah cubit kkk… Iya iya kris sedang menuju TKP kokk hehhe… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

lisnana1 : Ya ampun chingu, kenapa jadi kamu yang deg2an? Iya nih krisnya udah mau Otw menuju baby pandanyaa kkk… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

exoxosts1 : ahh terimakasihhh :*… Gapapa chinguuu… Ini udah lanjut kok… Iya Krisnya udah mau otw kkk… Hot seriuss? Kirain gajee hahahaha… siplahh,,, Keep Read n Review ne ^ _^

HUNsayHAN : Hot seriusan? Ga gaje chinguu? Kkkk… iyanih lulubeb sudah ternodaiii… Iya chingu, tapi mian chap ini hunhannya minimm… Di tunggu chap depannya yaaa, mungkin Hunhan akan NC lagi wkwkwk… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

WulanLulu : Ohseh gituuuu,, apa sih yang gabisa dia lakuin sama Luhan? Kkkk… Iyah chingu mereka sudah mulai mencium kebusukan Sehun wkwkwk… Kee ^_^

ChikasikiHunHan9407 : NC nya gaje ga chinguu? Luhannya masih ngawang chinguu,,, dia belum bisa menafsirkan perasaannya kkkk… Carlie Cuma lewat doang chinguu… Keep Read n Review ne^_^

hunhahahan : Sipo saengii,, chap depan mereka NC lagi mungkinn kkk… Mian di chap ini hunhannya agak minim.. Ya betul betu betull… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

Re-Panda68 : sehunnya gatahan chinguuu kkkk… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

karina : Krisnya ga telat kok chinguu… Iyanih si ohseh rada konslet emang kkkk… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

Sanshaini Hikari : Di chap ini udah dijelasin? Ngerti ga chinguu? Kkk… iya chingu, ohsehnya gakuattt… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N : Wkwkwkwk kamu ada2 aja sih chinguuu … Ini udah lanjuttt hohoho.. Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

farfaridah16 : Ya ampun chinguuu kaya pocong dong lompat2 #plakk hehehe… Ini udah dibahas di chap ini? Gimana? Udah terjawab belum rasa penasarannya? Kkkk… Ga akan mulus sepertinya chinguu… Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

juniaangel58 : Ohseh gituulohh… Di chap ini udah dijelasin,, udah ngerti beloman? Kkk… iyanih Luhan terlalu polos sepertinyaaa.. Keep Read n Review ne ^_^

.

**THAKS BUAT READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVERS, AND FOLLOWERS**

**I LOVE YOU ALL MUAHHHH {} :***

**KEEP READING N KEEP REVIEW**

**BUAT CHAP DEPAN KAYAKNYA SAYA BAKALAN TELAT UPDATE SOALNYA LAGI FOKUS BUAT LULUS SIDANG DULU**

**SEMOGA CHINGUDEUL SABAR NUNGGU SAYA UPDATE #PDBANGETADAYANGNUNGGUIN**

.


	6. Chapter 5

**MY STEP FATHER**

Summary : Oh Sehun, seorang namja tampan sukses berusia 27 tahun pemilik OH Corporattion. Hidupnya sangat sempurna kecuali statusnya yang hingga kini masih melajang. Hingga akhirnya Ia pun dijodohkan dengan seorang duda beranak satu bermata panda yang sangat manja, Huang Zi Tao. Apakah Sehun akan jatuh cinta pada Tao atau justru pada namja lain yang akan menjadi keluarganya?

Main Pair : HUNHAN

Other Pair : KRISTAO, HUNTAO, KAIHAN,KAISOO,CHANBAEK,SICHUL

Cast : Oh Sehun (27 tahun), Wu Luhan (12 tahun), Zi Tao (29 tahun), and other

.

**CHAPTER 5**

Anyyeong Chap 5 Update nihh...

Tangan saya gatel masa pengen lanjutin kkkk, abisnya saya merasa bersalah karena chap kemaren terlalu pendek dan mengecewakan...

Jadinya saya update hohoho ^_^

Mungkin chap depannya yang saya tunda dulu…

Mian kalau semakin ngebosenin, Selamat membaca Chingudeul...

Dan sempatkan untuk mereview ne?

.

.

Sebelumnya :

_Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. Ia pun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan._

"_Memangnya kenapa hmm? Kau tidak suka appa di sini?"_

"_Aniyo, hanya saja kelakuan appa sangat aneh."_

"_Begitukah? Tapi appa hanya ingin bersamamu sayang. Apa tidak boleh?"_

_Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia pun melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan hendak bangkit._

"_Ahh.. Appo.." ringisnya merasakan sakit pada holenya._

"_Gwenchana? Apa sangat sakit baby?"_

_Luhan pun mengangguk dengan wajah ingin menangis menahan sakit di holenya yang sangat perih._

'_Aishh Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu yang polos ini Sehun? Sepertinya Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Luhan benar-benar menjadi milikku'_

.

.

Terlihat Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di gendongannya sedang menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

"Aigooo, Kenapa dengan Luhannieku?" Tanya Heechul khawatir melihat Luhan yang digendong Sehun dengan syal melilit di lehernya.

"Dia sakit eomma. Hari ini aku akan cuti dan membawanya ke dokter." Jawab Sehun bohong.

"Apa perlu eomma temani?"

"Tak perlu eomma. Bukankah eomma dan appa akan meresmikan gedung baru hari ini?"

"Benar yeobo. Biar Sehun saja yang mengurusnya." jawab Siwon yang baru saja muncul.

"Hmm baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong mana istri pandamu Sehun? Apa dia sangat kelelahan dengan malam pertama kalian hmm?" goda Heechul membuat Sehun menegang.

"A… Ituu.."

"Pagi semuaaa…" potong Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Sehun bernapas lega.

Setidaknya eomma Sehun tidak lagi membahas masalah malam pertamanya dengan Tao yang memang tak pernah terjadi.

"Omona, ada apa dengan anak mommy hmm? Kau sakit sayang?" Tanya Tao yang kaget melihat keadaan Luhan yang terlihat sangat lemah.

"Ne mommy. Nomu appooo…" jawab Luhan yang memang merasakan sakit dan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya apalagi dibagian holenya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke dokter? Kau mau ikut?" ajak Sehun sambil mendudukan Luhan di salah satu kursi dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

'_Jangan ikut… jangan ikut…_' batin Sehun penuh harap.

"Mianhe, aku ada proyek baru. Kau tau kan aku mulai merintis usaha butik?" balas Tao dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Luhan mendengus mendengar jawaban mommynya.

'_Selalu saja begitu…_'

"Ya tak apa. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum senang karena bisa berduaan dengan Luhan lagi.

Setelah kalimat terakhir Sehun, keluarga Oh pun menikmati sarapan mereka dalam hening.

.

Heechul dan Siwon telah lebih dulu meninggalkan rumah mewah mereka. Yang tersisa hanya Sehun, Tao dan Luhan yang sekarang digendong Tao.

"Mommy, tak bisakah kau menemaniku saja?" pinta Luhan dengan manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Tao.

"Tidak bisa sayang. Maafkan mommy ne?" balas Tao sambil mencium pipi anaknya yang sedang merajuk.

Luhan hanya diam dan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat hasrat Sehun naik tiba-tiba.

"Jangan begitu sayang, mommymu sedang sibuk, kau bersama appa saja ne?" bujuk Sehun lalu mengambil alih Luhan ke gendongannya lagi.

Tao tersenyum senang melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sangat mencintai anaknya.

"Gomawo Sehunnie." Ucap Tao dengan tulus sambil mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

Namun Ia segera tersadar bahwa sekarang Tao adalah istri sahnya, bukan Luhan.

Sehun pun akhirnya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala istrinya.

"Gomawo Tao-ah, gomawo telah bersedia menikah denganku." –_dan mempertemukanku dengan malaikat seperti Luhan. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mencintaimu. _

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata elang sedang menatap tajam ke arah mereka dari dalam mobilnya.

"Sialan, berani sekali dia menyentuh baby pandaku dan juga Luhannieku. Dan apa itu tadi? Babyku menciumnya! Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya sayang? Kau menyukai namja albino itu? Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu, Tuan Oh Sehun." Gumam namja yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi dengan smirk yang menghias wajah tampan blasterannya.

Ia pun segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan penuh amarah.

.

Setelah kepergian Tao, tinggalah Sehun dan Luhan yang masih dalam mode manjanya.

"Appa, kapan kita ke dokter?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang masih menggendonganya.

"Tidak sayang, kita tidak akan pergi ke sana."

"Wae? Aku sangat sakit appaaaa…" rengek Luhan membuat Sehun gemas.

"Kau tidak sakit sayang."

"Tapi ini sangat sakit appa…" balas Luhan sambil menunjuk ke bagian bawahnya.

"Ahhh itu karena…" – _penis besarku membobol lubang sempitmu sayang._

"Karena apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja sayang."

"Lalu kita hanya di rumah appa? Itu membosankan!"

'_Justru sangat menyenangkan sayang. Karena aku bisa bercinta denganmu sepuasnya._'

"Lalu kau ingin kemana hmm?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya, karena Ia tidak mungkin mengutarakan keinginan sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin ke water park!" jawab Luhan dengan semangat membuat Sehun tidak bisa menolak keinginan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bersiapp.."

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di Seoul water park #kagakreatifamatyasayangarangnya, wahana air terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Dengan semangat Luhan segera mengganti bajunya dengan celana renang yang super ketat membuat junior Sehun sedikit bereaksi. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Sehun pun melepaskan semua bajunya dan meninggalkan boxer hitam melekat di kaki panjangnnya.

Luhan berlari ke sana ke mari, berpindah dari satu kolam ke kolam lainnya, meluncur di water slide, dan setelah merasa kelelahan Luhan pun merendam dirinya di kolam air hangat. Dan sejak tadi Sehun hanya mengikuti kemana pun Luhan pergi tanpa berminat melakukan apapun.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya Sehun sejak tadi hanya menatap butt seksi Luhan yang sangat terbentuk dibalik celana renangnya. Apalagi nipple merah menggodanya yang tersekspos kemana – mana juga kissmark – kissmark karya Sehun yang masih membekas di sepanjang leher sampai ke dada putih mulus milik Luhan.

Semua itu membuat Sehun Junior bangkit tanpa diundang.

'_Shit, kau sangat menggoda Luhan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya_.'

Dengan perlahan, Sehun pun semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan yang sedang berendam.

"Luhhh…" panggil Sehun dengan suara berat menandakan hasratnya yang memuncak.

"Ne?" balas Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

Pasalnya Sehun sangat terlihat seperti menahan sakit, Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Kau baik appa? Apa ini terlalu panas?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Ya sangathh panas sayangghh… Jadi kemarilahh" jawab Sehun dengan desahan sambil menunjuk ke pahanya agar Luhan duduk dipangkuannya.

Luhan pun menurut dan mendudukan bokongnya tepat di atas junior Sehun yang hard membuat Sehun, "Ahhhh Luhh.." mendesis keenakan.

Luhan pun merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panjang Ia duduki.

"Ahhh Ahhh Luhh.. Eunghh nikmathh..Ahhh" desah Sehun semakin menjadi saat Luhan menaik turunkan bokongnya membuat buttnya beberapa kali menggesek junior Sehun yang semakin hard maksimal.

Luhan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun yang tampak tidak baik-baik saja. Namun saat Luhan hendak bertanya, Sehun langsung membalikan badannya dan…

.

CUP

.

Sehun langsung membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Sehun mulai melumat bibir mungil itu atas bawah dan tangannya mulai meremas-remas butt Luhan yang sangat kenyal.

Luhan yang selalu polos dan masih akan tetap polos pun membalas ciuman Sehun. Tangannya mulai melingkar di leher Sehun.

"Eunghh…" Sehun mengerang dalam ciumannya saat Luhan tiba-tiba melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Sehun membuat junior mereka bergesekan dengan erotis.

Napsu Sehun telah berada di puncaknya. Dengan terburu-buru Ia menggigit bibir Luhan.

"Ahh shh…" ringis Luhan saat bibirnya digigit Sehun sampai berdarah.

Sehun sedikit tidak tega namun untuk ke sekian kalinya napsu telah membutakan segalanya. Sehun pun langsung melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Luhan dan melilit lidahnya dengan penuh hasrat. Dengan segala kepolosannya yang telah ternoda, Luhan pun balas membelit lidah Sehun.

"Hmmpphh…Hmmpphh.." Luhan mendesah dalam ciumannya yang penuh gairah.

Pagutan mereka semakin liar dan panas. Namun kebutuhan oksigen membuat Sehun terpaksa melepaskan bibir penuh kenikmatan milik Luhan. Saliva mengalir deras dari dagu Luhan sampai dada. Sehun menjilatnya dengan seduktif mengikuti aliran itu dan berhenti pada jakun Luhan lalu menghisapnya.

"Eunghh appahhh…"

Bibirnya beralih ke leher Luhan, menjilati kissmark bekas kemarin lalu mengigit dan menghisapnya membuat tanda baru.

"Ahh appaahhh…Shh" desah Luhan saat Sehun menelusuri lehernya lalu ke bahu mulusnya untuk membuat tanda lebih banyak.

Kedua tangan Sehun mulai bergerak ke dua tonjolan di dada Luhan yang sudah menegang. Sehun memilinnya dan menariknya sedikit kasar.

"Ahhh Teruss Sehunnhhh appahh…"

Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Luhan.

"Ahhh…" desah mereka bersamaan saat penis tegak keduanya bersinggungan dengan telak di dalam air hangat.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Luhan berinisiatif memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menggesek penis Sehun berkali-kali. Sehun pun menghentikan cumbuannya dan memejamkan mata merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan anak tirinya itu.

"Ahhh Ouhh appahh kenapahh keras sekalihh.."

Sehun hanya menggeram mendengar suara seksi Luhan.

"Kauu sangathhh pintar sayangghh… aku selaluhh memujamuhh.. Ahh…"

Tangan Sehun sudah bergrilya mengusap-usap paha dalam Luhan dan menuju ke pinggang Luhan. Sedikit demi sedikit Sehun mulai menurunkan celana ketat sialan itu dari kaki jenjang milik Luhan membuat celana tak berdosa itu mengapung di air.

Penis mungil Luhan mengacung tegak di dalam air. Walaupun tidak bisa melihatnnya, namun Sehun bisa merasakannya. Ia pun mengocok penis Luhan dengan pelan.

"Ahhh enakk appahhh… ahhh ahhh terushh… eunghh… ahhh…" desah Luhan sudah tidak karuan.

"Teruslah mendessahh sayanghhh… suaramu sangat seksihh.."

Penis Luhan mulai berkedut, Sehun pun menarik napas panjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam air untuk menelan semua sperma Luhan.

"Ahhhh appahhh…" Luhan pun klimaks sambil terengah-engah dengan wajah yang sangat memerah karena air panas dan juga kegiatan panas mereka.

"Sangatt manis sayanghh…" gumam Sehun saat keluar dari air dan menelan seluruh cairan Luhan.

Sudah puas bermain-main, Sehun membuka celananya sendiri sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang. Ia pun memojokan Luhan ke sudut kolam dan menggesekan penis polos mereka. Sehun menggeram tertahan sementara Luhan tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Ahhh Sehunhhh appahhh … kenapahh enakk sekalihhh.. akuhhh tidak tahanhh..Ahhh.."

"Cukup sayanghh, menungginglah."

Dengan mengikuti nalurinya, Luhan pun menungging. Tepat di depan mata Sehun, hole merah sempit menggoda Luhan berkedut minta dimasuki.

Sehun mengocok penisnya sebentar dan menggesekannya pada hole Luhan.

"Ahh appahhh… ini sangathh menyiksa"

"Sabar sayanghh…"

Sehun pun mulai memposisikan penisnya di depan hole berkedut itu.

.

JLEB

.

"Auuuuuuuuhhh…" teriak Luhan saat penis Sehun memasukinya sekaligus.

Sehun dengan tidak sabar langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya keluar masuk lubang Luhan.

Luhan mulai mendesah dan ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

"Ahhh Sehunnhhh apppahh lagihhh terusss… ahhh ahhh.."

Desahan Luhan terdengar menggoda di telinga Sehun.

"Kau masih sajahhh sempithhh sayanghhh… ahhh.."

"Eunghhh ahhh Sehunhh appahh akuuh mauu pipishh… Ahhh Sehunhh appahhh…" Sehun merasakan penis Luhan mulai berkedut dan mempercepat genjotannya.

"Ahhhh…." Desah Luhan lega saat klimaks keduanya.

Sehun pun semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubang Luhan.

"Ahhh aku keluar sebentar lagihhh… Ahhh nikmathhh…Ouhhh.." penis Sehun semakin membesar dan memanas di dalam sana.

"Luhanhhh…" teriak Sehun saat klimaks di dalam lubang hangat Luhan.

"Aku capek sekali appa.." rengek Luhan lalu beringsut memeluk tubuh Sehun yang basah oleh keringat juga air panas.

Sehun pun mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut dan mengangkatnya keluar dari kolam.

Sungguh pengalaman seks kedua di dalam kolam air panas kali ini benar-benar panas. Sehun berjanji akan mencari tempat lainnya yang lebih panas.

.

Kini Sehun sedang melajukan mobilnya menuju jalan pulang sambil sesekali melirik ke arah rusa mungilnya yang tertidur kelelahan akibat aktifitas olahraga rutin mereka.

"Gomawo baby. Saranghae.." gumam Sehun sambil mengusap lembut pipi Luhan yang kemerahan.

.

Sementara di tempat lain…

"Ahhh ahhh kau selalu nikmathh sayanghh… Ouhhh…" seorang namja tampan berusia 30 tahunan dengan semangat menggenjot lubang namja mungil di bawahnya yang menggigit bibirnya menahan agar desahan nista tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyungsoohhh ahhh…" teriak namja itu saat klimaks.

Ia pun segera mengeluarkan penisnya yang layu dari lubang namja mungil yang ternyata Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu, namja itu pun turun dari tempat tidur dan segera memaki bajunya kembali. Sebelum keluar Ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk menyelimuti Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo." Bisiknya pelan lalu mencium pipi kiri Kyungsoo sekilas dan segera meninggalkan kamar penuh desahan itu.

Setelah namja itu menghilang di balik pintu, Kyungsoo pun meneteskan air matanya. Ia selalu menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada orang yang peduli padanya. Semua orang selalu menghujatnya tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya.

'_Aku hiks sangat lelah hiks tapi aku selalu bertahan disini hiks untukmu hiks Kai._' Batinnya merasakan perih di sekujur tubuhnya dan terlebih hatinya.

.

Di sebuah apartemen mewah, terlihat si tampan blasteran yang sudah kembali ke korea hari ini. Yup, Itu Kris. Dia telah kembali. Kris telah kembali.

Dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan di Korea adalah merebut kekasihnya kembali. Dengan cara apapun.

Kris terlihat sedang melamun atau mungkin tengah memikirkan kejadian menyebalkan di rumah itu. Otaknnya berputar cepat dan Ia pun terlihat mengotak-atik handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobseo…"

"Bantu aku dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

"Itu mudah. Serahkan saja padaku."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

.

KLIK

.

Ia pun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya Oh Sehun. Tak akan ku biarkan kau merebut pandaku dan anakku." Gumamnya dengan amarah membakar yang terlihat di kedua matanya.

Sebenarnya Kris adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan baik. Tapi jika menyangkut tentang kekasih dan juga anaknya, Ia tak akan segan melakukan apapun. Termasuk dengan cara kotor yang murahan sekalipun.

.

XXX

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

.

**GIMANA? UDAH AGAK PANJANGGAN BELOM?**

**MIAN KALAU ENCIHNYA SELALU GAJE**

**MUNGKIN ADA SARAN TEMPAT HUNHAN NC SELANJUTNYA KKKK**

**SAYA TERLALU MAKSA GA?**

**SOAL KYUNGSOO UDAH ADA BAYANGANKAH?**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

bambielulu : Gapapa chingu yang penting review kkkk… terimakasih sudah mencintai ff aneh ini hihihi.. Iya tenang aja chinguu,, Sehun mah pasti sering2 yadongin Luhan hohoho

ShinJiWoo920202 : Yah begitu chingu,, baguslah kalau udah ngerti kkk… Iya chingu tapi liat aja ke depannya ne? hohoho.. Ini udah lanjuttt…

sehunhan1220 : sudah! Sudah! Sudah!

Dewi15 : Ini udah lanjutt kkkk…

WulanLulu : Yup,, iyayah kenapa coba? #plakkk saya juga gatau chinguuu… Gapapa chingu, biarkan saja Sehun bahagia hihihi

HUNsayHAN : iya chinguu *high five sama saya aja* … Iya emang, tapi itu nanti akan terungkap rencananya, tidak di chap ini chingu…

Albino's Deer : Iya nih Lulu terlalu polos chinguuu kkkk… Kris balik tapiiiiiiiiii…..

hea : Mian chinguu kalau pendek, kemaren saya memang lagi ga niat kkkk… Itu diliat aja nanti ya chinguu… Parah banget yaa pada suka kalau kyungsoonya di nistain kkk termasuk saya hohoho

farfaridah16 : Di chap ini udah mulai ada bayangan belom chingu? Iyah mian di chap kemaren emang minim sekali,, tapi di chap ini mereka langsung NC kok kk #plakk

winter park chanChan : Di chap ini udah ada sedikit pencerahankah soal Kaisoo? Sayangnya Sehun ga mungkin tobat chinguu kkkk… Ini udah dilanjuttt

kimyori95 : Itu liat aja nanti ya chinguuu, baca terus key?

uknow69 : Belum tau chinguu, tapi ga bakalan panjang, ga bakal lebih dari 10 chap,, kalau ga 8 mungkin mentok di 9 hehhe.. baca terus neeee… Iyah chingu saya juga lebih suka kalau Sehun sama Luhan dan Tao sama Kris entah kenapa mereka sangat kloppp..

choi seul bee : Mian chingguu chap kemaren emang pendekk kokk huhhuhu… Gomawooo

viiyoung : Mian chingu kalau pendek, chap ini udah agak panjangan belom? Pastinya dong chinguuu, hunhan akan selalu bersatu pada akhirnyaaaa

karina : kkkk iya nih Luhannya masih aja polosss ckckck

Guest : Mian chinguuu,, ini udah saya panjangiinnn

sehunhan : Iyayah chinguu? Kenapa yahh? Belom chingu belom,, Dibaca terus aja neeee

vhiiechereewetzz : Luhannya masih kecil chinguu? Gimana dong? Tapi saya juga emang mau bikin dia male pregnant sihh kkk, tapi pas udah agak gedean dikitt.. Ini ada NC lagihh tapi gajeee… Semangat banget sih chingu pen Luhan hamillll

Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N : Masih chinguuu… Coba diliat chap ini, udah ada seberkas pemikirankah tentang Kyungsoo? Kkk banyak banget yang pengen kyungsoonya dinistain kkk

luhannieka : kamu kenapa chingu? Baik-baik aja kan? Kkkk… Ini NC nya tapi gaje maafff.. Iya mian mian mian chinguuu jangan marah neee? Tetep baca okay? Hehehe abis saya seneng kalau Kyungsoonya hurt kkkk

lisnana1 : Gomawoo chinguu muahhh :* kkkk ini udah dilanjut…

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Kalau kamu kasian sama Luhan ntar gaada NC lagi dong saengii? Kkkk… Hahaha Kyungsoonya aku nistain gapapa ya saengii? Kkk… Gomawoo saengiii XOXO

juniaangel58 : Kkkkk tunggu aja ne chinguu, belum ada di chap ini tentang ituu… Di chap ini udah mulai ada bayangan belom tentang kyungsoonya? Apa makin bingung? kkk

v3phoenix : Miaaannnnn… Di chap ini udah ada bayangan apa makin bingung chingu?

exoxosts1 : Okesipplahhtenangajaokayy… Ini udah dilanjuttttt ada NC tapi gajeeeee miannn..

hunhahahan : Betul chinguuu, ini NC nyahh? Gimanahh? Gajehh yahh? #ketularanmendesah kkkk

irnalee96 : Mian chinguu kalau kurang srek sama Taoris flashback, abisnya saya masih belajar buat bikin epep kkk… Ilmu per-epepan saya masih minim, jadi mohon dimaklumi ne chinguuu… kkk iya nanti saya bikin Luhan hamil tapi pas agak gedean yaaa

ferinarefina : Miannnn… Bukan Cuma suratnya tapi ff saya memang absurd kkkk… Saya juga berpikir untuk membuat Luhan cepat besar dan tidak polos lagiii..

Re-Panda68 : Kris sudah datanggg… KKKK Luhannya emang ga sekolah tapi malah ke water park terus NC-an ama Sehunn kkkk

Choxeinna : Gomawo udah suka sama ff anehh ini kkk… Ini udah lanjuttt

Aiko Michishige : Mian saengii, ini udah agak panjang beloman?

ani n : Haduh chingu sabar chinguuu.. tarik napas dulu kkkk… Ini udah lanjuttt.. Memang pendek kok chap kemarennya makannya saya minta maaf ya chinguu? Dimaafin gak nih?

luphbepz : Mian Mian Mian chinguuuu… Sepertinya mereka baru bisa ketemu di chap depan,, tunggu saja okay? Gapap chingu mesum yang penting gantenggg kkkkk

egatoti : Ini udah update lagi saya kkkk… Sehun mah gausah ditanyaaa kkkk… Buruan baca dan review lagi ne chinguuu.. hohoho

cc : Di chap ini udah ada bayangankah? Gapapa chingu yang penting revieww

fivahlulu : Gapapa chinguuu… Chap depan saya bakalan kasih ada Luhan POV nya chinguuu,.. Ditunggu aja okay?

Delu4Selu : MIAN CHINGUUUU… Di chap ini masih belain Kris ga? Taonya ga peduli chingu sama Sehunn kkkk,, dia malah udah ke alam mimpii

julihrc : Itu diliat aja nanti… kira-kira gimana yaaa? kkkk

ChikasikiHunHan9407 : Mian Mian Miannnnn… Kalau Chap ini gimana? Ada NC lagi lohhhh kkkk… :* #kecupbasahbalik

psw7 : Gomawoo saengiiii muah muah muahh :* … Ini udah banyak belom hunhannya? Apa kepenuhan? Kkkk

.

**THAKS BUAT READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVERS, AND FOLLOWERS**

**I LOVE YOU ALL MUAHHHH {} :***

**KEEP READING N KEEP REVIEW**

**BUAT CHAP DEPAN GAPAPA YA AGAK TERHAMBAT**

**SEMOGA CHINGUDEUL SABAR NUNGGU SAYA UPDATE #PDBANGETADAYANGNUNGGUIN**

.


	7. Chapter 6

**MY STEP FATHER**

Summary : Oh Sehun, seorang namja tampan sukses berusia 27 tahun pemilik OH Corporattion. Hidupnya sangat sempurna kecuali statusnya yang hingga kini masih melajang. Hingga akhirnya Ia pun dijodohkan dengan seorang duda beranak satu bermata panda yang sangat manja, Huang Zi Tao. Apakah Sehun akan jatuh cinta pada Tao atau justru pada namja lain yang akan menjadi keluarganya?

Main Pair : HUNHAN

Other Pair : KRISTAO, HUNTAO, KAIHAN,KAISOO,CHANBAEK,SICHUL

Cast : Oh Sehun (27 tahun), Wu Luhan (12 tahun), Zi Tao (29 tahun), and other

.

**CHAPTER 6**

Anyyeong Chap 6 Update nihh... Mian kalau updatenya lamaaaaaaaaa banget…

Selain sibuk, laptop saya juga baru diservis #malahcurhat

FF ini bentar lagi tamat loh kkk… chap depan udah tamat chingudeul…

Mian kalau semakin ngebosenin dan ceritanya terkesan ngebut…

Selamat membaca Chingudeul...

Dan sempatkan untuk mereview ne?

.

.

Sebelumnya :

_Ia pun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya._

"_Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya Oh Sehun. Tak akan ku biarkan kau merebut pandaku dan anakku." Gumamnya dengan amarah membakar yang terlihat di kedua matanya._

_Sebenarnya Kris adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan baik. Tapi jika menyangkut tentang kekasih dan juga anaknya, Ia tak akan segan melakukan apapun. Termasuk dengan cara kotor yang murahan sekalipun._

.

Sosok Kai terlihat sedang menuruni tangga dengan langkah malas. Ia sudah siap dengan seragam dan ranselnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kai, kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya sesosok namja paruh baya, Appa Kai.

Kai pun hanya menatap datar 2 sosok yang sedang duduk manis memakan sarapannya. Ia pun melengos pergi begitu saja mengabaikan pertanyaan appanya dan tatapan dari sosok lainnya.

Sang appa hanya menghela napas maklum atas kelakuan anaknya. Sedangkan sosok lain itu menatap Kai sendu seperti biasanya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, mau berangkat bersama?" tawar appa Kai pada si sosok tadi yang ternyata Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana, aku berangkat sendiri saja." Tolaknya dengan halus.

Appa Kai pun hanya mengangguk dan segera pamit untuk pergi ke kantornya. Setelah Appa Kai pergi, Kyungsoo pun segera membereskan piringnya dan bersiap ke sekolah.

Kyungsoo pun berlari-lari kecil menuju ke halte dekat rumah karena takut terlambat. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kai sedang duduk termenung di kursi halte. Ia pun diam di tempat menunggu hingga Kai naik bis.

Bis sudah lewat namun Kai tetap tidak beranjak dari sana. Kyungsoo mengecek jam di tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 7 lewat 15. Itu artinya Lima belas menit lagi KBM akan dimulai.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Kai.

"Kau tidak akan ke sekolah Kai?"

Kai hanya diam lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan entahlah.

"Hari ini aku mau menyatakan cintaku pada Luhan, bagaimana menurutmu?" Kai malah bertanya balik dengan nada datar.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia terhenyak. Bukan karena Kai ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan tapi karena Kai mau berbicara padanya.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Putus Kai lalu segera naik bis yang baru saja datang.

Kyungsoo pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kai duduk di kursi paling belakang (Ituloh yang kursinya panjang). Ia memilih duduk di pojok kanan, sedangkan Kyungsoo di pojok Kiri. Sesekali Kyungsoo menatap Kai dari ujung matanya.

Ia pun tersenyum tipis mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Kai.

'_Kumohon kembalilah seperti dulu. Aku merindukannmu Jonginnie_.'

.

Flashback

"_Aishh Kyungie lama sekali sih.." gerutu sesosok bocah kecil berkulit tan sambil mengurucutkan bibirnya imut?_

_Tak lama kemudian sosok bocah lain bermata bulat terlihat berlari kecil menuju si bocah tan._

"_Hosh hosh hosh Mianhe jonginnie, Kyungie harus membantu ibu panti memasak dulu."jelas si mata bulat sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal karena habis berlari._

_Mendengar alasan Kyungsoo, si bocah Tan alias Kai pun memaklumi dan tersenyum ke pada Kyungsoo._

"_Gwencahana Kyungie, ayo kita main ke rumahku." Ujar Kai dengan semangat menarik Kyungsoo yang masih kelelahan._

_Namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti kemana pun Kai mengajaknya._

_._

"_Eomma, ini Kyungie yang sering jongin ceritakan." Ucap Kai memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada eommanya yang sedang memasak._

_Eomma Kai pun tersenyum dan menghampiri anaknya._

"_Aigoo, kyeopta. Matanya sangat bulat, dia sangat manis sayang." Puji Eomma Kai membuat Kyungsoo menunduk malu._

"_Tentu saja eomma, dia kan calon istriku." Tutur Kai dengan bangga._

_Eomma Kai hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin memerah._

"_Eomma, Kyungie boleh tinggal bersama kita kan? Kyungie tidak punya teman di panti." Pinta Kai dengan wajah semelas mungkin._

"_Hmm baiklah, sayang, nanti eomma bicarakan dengan appa dulu untuk mengadopsi Kyungsoo."_

"_Jinja? Gomawo eomma." Balas Kai langsung memeluk eomma._

_Ia pun beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk malu._

"_Kyungie kita akan tinggal bersama yeayy.." ujar Kai sambil tertawa dan menggoyangkan tangan Kyungsoo ke depan ke belakang membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa bersama Kai._

_._

_Ternyata Appa Kai pun menyetujui permintaan anaknya dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun tinggal bersama keluarga Kai._

_Keluarga Kai semakin hangat semenjak kehadiran Kyungsoo sebagai anggota keluarga baru. Kyungsoo memang diangkat sebagai hyung dari Kai, namun Kai bilang kalau Ia sudah dewasa Ia akan menikahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu merasa sangat sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Terlebih kedua orangtua Kai sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri._

_Namun, hidup dikenyataan tidaklah seindah dongeng yang selalu berakhir dengan bahagia selamanya. Hidup dikenyataan tidak pernah mulus. Begitupun dengan hidup Kyungsoo._

_Kebahagian itu tidak bertahan lama. Kisah indah yang selalu Kyungsoo bayangkan berakhir dengan mimpi buruk dan sialnya nyata. Nyata sekali. Kyungsoo merasakannya. Merasakan seseorang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang._

_Merasa tidurnya terusik, Kyungsoo terbangun dan membalikan badannya._

_DEG_

"_A…Appa? Kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar._

_Ia takut. Sangat takut melihat appa angkatnya alias appa kandung Kai yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh gairah. Tatapan itu sangat berbeda dari tatapan biasanya yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

"_Diam dan nikmati saja sayang…" bisik appa Kai dan mulai menyentuh Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menangis tanpa suara. Bibirnya koyak karena digigit terlalu kencang. Sakit. Hati dan raganya menjerit tertahan. Tidak ada yang tahu kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana keperjakaannya #agakanehyakatakatanya direnggut paksa oleh namja paruh baya yang sudah Ia angap appanya sendiri._

_._

_Esoknya dan hari-hari berikutnya berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah dalam keluarga Kai. Kecuali Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa lagi tersenyum bahkan sekedar berpura-pura bahwa dia baik-baik saja pun tak sanggup lagi Ia lakukan. Sakitnya terlalu membekas hingga Kai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada peri mata bulatnya?_

"_Kyungie, gwenchana?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah khawatir saat mereka sedang berjalan bersama menuju halte untuk berangkat sekolah._

"_Ne." balas Kyungsoo singkat tanpa tersenyum._

"_Kau yakin? Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu." _

_Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menggubris pertanyaan Kai. Kai semakin khawatir. Ia tahu, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Apa ada seseorang yang jahat pada Kyungsoonya? Tapi siapa? Bukankah Kyungsoo selalu bersamanya? Bahkan mereka satu rumah, satu kelas bahkan satu bangku?_

"_Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku Kyungie. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku khawatir. Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku! Siapa yang berani menyakiti calon istriku?" ujar Kai sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo agar menghadap padanya._

_Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan sendu._

'_Bagaimana mungkin Jonginnie? Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakannya padamu…' batin Kyungsoo pedih._

_Tanpa disadari air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja membuat Kai panik dan merasa bersalah. Apa tadi Ia salah bicara?_

"_Kyungie, kenapa menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu hmm? Katakan katakan padaku, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kai semakin panik melihat Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras dan sesenggukan._

'_Sangat. Hatiku sangat sakit, Jonginie. Tolong… Tolong akuu hikss' jerit batin Kyungsoo sambil terus menangis._

"_A…aku hiks hanya merindukan panti hiks…" bohong Kyungsoo sambil terisak._

_Kai tak yakin, namun Ia tidak mau memaksa Kyungsoo. Ia pun hanya bisa memeluk dan menenangkan Kyungsoo._

"_Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Pulang sekolah nanti akan ku antar ke panti ne?" ucap Kai lembut sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang berada dipelukannya._

_._

_Setelah Kai mengantar Kyungsoo ke panti, sikapnya masih tidak berubah. Kai semakin curiga. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Kyungsoo semakin aneh menurut Kai. Selain tubuhnya semakin kurus, matanya sembab, dan bibirnya sering terluka, jalannya juga terlihat aneh. Seperti kesakitan. Dan kyungsoo juga selalu terlihat ketakutan saat berada didekat appanya._

_Memang, setelah malam itu appa Kai selalu menjamah Kyungsoo setiap ada kesempatan. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo semakin tertekan dan ketakutan. Namun Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada siapapun, terlebih pada Kai. Kai pasti jijik padanya. Dan meskipun Kyungsoo sangat membenci appa Kai, Ia tidak ingin Kai melakukan hal yang sama._

_Dan malam ini, tepat tanggal 24 Desember. Sehari sebelum natal tiba. Sebuah rahasia kotor itu terkuak._

"_Yeoo.. yeobo.. apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Eomma Kai dengan suara bergetar. Antara syok dan sakit._

_Terang saja Ia syok. Kecurigaannya selama ini ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Kini Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, suaminya menyetubuhi anak angkatnya sendiri. Appa Kai terlihat sama terkejutnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresi apapun selain menangis._

_Tiba-tiba Eomma Kai memegang dadanya. Oh tidak. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan? Eomma Kai kan punya penyakit jantung? Bagaimana kalau… tidak tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi.._

_Di tengah kekalutan Kyungsoo, Eomma Kai pun tak sadarkan diri. Appa Kai segera menggendong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit._

_Kyungsoo pun segera membangunkan Kai dan mereka menyusul ke rumah sakit di antar supir._

_Kai menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Kyungsoo ikut menangis bersama Kai. Ia juga takut. Takut Kai membencinya jika tahu alasan Eommanya kena serangan jantung._

_._

_Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Kai segera berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Appanya yang terlihat kacau._

"_Appa, apa yang terjadi? Eomma kenapa? Eomma baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kai sambil mengeratkan genggamannya._

_Kai takut. Kyungsoo tahu itu._

_Appa Kai tidak menjawab dan malah memeluk Kai dengan erat sehingga genggaman tangan Kai pada Kyungsoo terlepas._

"_Mianhe…Mianhe…Maafkan appa nak.." gumam appa Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

_Kai hanya diam, tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai menjauh dari pasangan appa dan anak itu._

_CKLEK_

_Sang dokter yang memeriksa eomma Kai baru saja keluar dari ruangan._

"_Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?"_

"_Dia sudah sadar namun keadaannya masih lemah. Anda bisa melihatnya." Jawab sang dokter dan berlalu dari hadapan Kai dan appanya._

_Kai dan appanya segera masuk disusul Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakang mereka._

"_Yeobo…" panggil appa Kai dengan lembut._

"_Kau? Pergi! Aku tak mau melihatmu! Pergi!" eomma Kai langsung histeris saat melihat appa Kai._

"_Eomma wae? Kenapa mengusir appa?" Tanya Kai kebingungan._

"_Suruh appamu pergi sayang. Eomma tidak mau melihatnya lagi." Jawab eomma Kai melunak._

_Karena tidak ingin keadaan istrinya semakin buruk, appa Kai pun memilih keluar dari ruangan. Kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah pun ikut keluar._

_Eomma Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan sendu. Ia tahu Kyungsoo anak baik-baik dan tidak bersalah. Pasti selama ini dia begitu kesakitan. Kasihan anak itu harus semakin menderita gara-gara suaminya yang brengsek._

"_Eomma, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"_

_Eomma Kai menghela napas panjang dan mulai menceritakan tentang apa yang dilihatnya._

"_M..Mwo? Benarkah Eomma?"_

_Eomma Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada anaknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja alat pendeteksi jantung itu berbunyi dengan cepat diiringi gambar garis yang naik turun. Eomma Kai memegangi dadanya._

"_Eomma… Gwenchana? Eomma… " Kai panic melihat eommanya seperti kehabisan napas._

"_Ja..ga.. Kyung..sooh.. di..a..ti..dak..sa..lah.."_

_TIIIIIIITTTTTTT_

"_ANDWE! EOMMAAAAAA…. "_

_Dokter dan suster juga appa Kai dan Kyungsoo segera masuk saat mendengar teriakan Kai. Dan disitulah Kyungsoo menyaksikan Kai menangis menjerit di samping eommanya yang terbujur kaku. Kyungsoo ingin memeluknya dan menenangkannya tapi tidak bisa. Semua sudah berbeda sekarang. _

_Kai pasti membencinya._

_._

_Setelah pemakaman eomma Kai selesai, Kai mengurung diri di kamar. Ia tidak menangis lagi dan Ia sangat membenci appanya._

_TOK TOK TOK_

"_Jonginie, ini Kyungie. Aku membawa makan siang untukmu. Bolehkah aku masuk?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban._

_CKLEK_

_Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Ia melihat Kai sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil memandangi foto eommanya._

"_Sepertinya kau sedang ingin sendiri. Jangan lupa dimakan. Aku taruh di sini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakan nampan berisi sepiring makanan dan jus jeruk di atas meja belajar Kai._

_Kyungsoo hendak berbalik pergi. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya._

_GREP_

_Tiba-tiba saja Kai memeluknya dan mulai menangis lagi._

"_Kyungie, apapun yang terjadi dan apapun yang kulakukan padamu nanti hiks kumohon tetaplah di sampingku hiks… Jangan pernah berpikir pergi dari sini. Saat ini, aku hanya punya kau hiks…" gumam Kai sambil terisak._

_Kyungsoo ikut menangis sambil mengusap punggung Kai dengan lembut._

"_Hmm…aku tak akan pergi kemana pun."_

_._

_Semenjak saat itu, Kai menjadi pendiam jika di rumah. Ia tidak bertegur sapa dengan appanya maupun Kyungsoo. Ia hanya pulang untuk tidur dan makan. Appa Kai memakluminya. Begitu pun Kyungsoo. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya, Kyungsoo sangat sangat merindukan Kai. _

_Setiap malam, kini Kyungsoo harus rela memenuhi napsu appa tirinya. Apalagi setelah eomma Kai sudah meninggal, appa tirinya menjadi lebih leluasa. Meskipun Ia harus menangis setiap melakukannya, namun keesokan harinya Ia harus kembali seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kai khawatir. Walaupun sepertinya kini Kai sudah tidak peduli dengannya lagi._

_Kyungsoo sudah lelah menjalaninya namun Ia sudah berjanji pad Kai. Ia tidak akan pernah pergi dari sini. Apapun yang terjadi._

_._

_Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kai sangat peduli padanya. Tapi Kai menahan diri. Ia ingin Kyungsoo yang datang kepadanya, bersandar padanya, menceritakan kesedihannya dan menangis di depannya. Kai sangat kesal. Kenapa Kyungsoo sangat lemah dan cengeng? Kenapa dia tidak melawan?_

_Setiap malam, Kai bisa mendengar tangisan pilu Kyungsoo di sebelah kamarnya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Kai selalu ikut menangis bersamanya._

_Kai semakin membenci appanya. Ia ingin sekali membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah ini. Tapi dia hanya seorang anak kecil. Ia bisa apa? Ia belum bisa menjaga Kyungsoo. Ia belum bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mereka jika keluar dari rumah. _

_Jadi, untuk saat ini Kai hanya bisa diam dan menunggu saatnya tiba. Saat di mana Ia sudah dewasa dan membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini._

Flashback End

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terlambat datang ke sekolah. Mereka pun memilih menunggu di perpustakaan hingga jam pertama selesai.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Canggung sekali rasanya.

"Ehm …" Kyungsoo hendak berbicara namun…

KRINGGG

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam pertama sudah selesai. Kai pun bergegas menuju kelasnya diikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kai langsung duduk di sebelah Luhan. Sementara Kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya sendiri sambil memperhatikan interaksi Luhan dan Kai. Untung saja guru di pelajaran berikutnya tidak datang jadi mereka hanya diberi tugas.

"Pagi Hannie…" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

"Pagi Kai…" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum juga.

"Aku pinjam catatanmu ne?"

"Ne. Memangnya tadi Kai kemana?"

"Aku terlambat jadi aku menunggu di perpus sampai jam pertama selesai."

"Emm, Kai berangkat bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Ani. Hanya kebetulan saja kita sama-sama terlambat."

"Ouhh… mungkin kalian jodoh hihihi…" goda Luhan sambil cekikikan.

"Tidak mungkin. Jodohku kan kau, Luhannie hihihi…" balas Kai sambil cekikikan juga.

"Ish Kai… kau selalu saja menggombal." Ungkap Luhan sambil menunduk malu.

"Biar saja, habis aku suka menggodamu. Kau sangat manis." Ucap Kai sambil mengacak lembut rambut Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menepuk dada.

'_Sabar Kyung sabar…_'

.

Saat istirahat Luhan tidak ke kantin. Bokongnya sangat sakit membuatnya sulit berjalan. Untung saja dengan setulus hati Kai mau membelikan Luhan makanan dan menemaninya di kelas. Luhan merasa beruntung bisa berteman baik dengan Kai.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Kai sambil meletakan roti dan segelas taro buble tea di hadapan Luhan lalu Ia pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gomawo Kai…"

Kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

'_Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untukku. Mumpung sepi._'

"Hmm lu…"

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakan saja Kai-ah. Aww.." Luhan sedikit meringis saat Ia menggeser bokongnya untuk menghadap Kai.

"Gwenchana? Kau kenapa Luhannie?"

"A..Ani… bokongku sangat sakit, makannya aku tidak ke kantin."

Kai hanya mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba terlintas suatu pikiran negative di otaknya.

'_Bukankah Kyungsoo juga selalu terlihat kesakitan dan jalannya sedikit aneh setelah melakukan itu dengan appa. Jangan-jangan Luhan? Ah tidak mungkin anak sepolos Luhan melakukannya. Apa mungkin appa Luhan yang berwajah datar itu yang memaksanya. Sudah ku duga ada yang tidak beres dengan appa Luhan yang seram itu._'

"Kai…Kai… Kau melamun?"

"Ah ani… hanya teringat sesuatu…"

"Lalu, tadi Kai mau bicara apa?"

"Mmmm Lu,, sebenarnya aku…aku suka pada Luhannie. Hannie mau tidak jadi namjachinguku?" ungkap Kai dengan gugup.

Luhan terlihat tidak terkejut.

"Mianhe Kai-ah. Tapi Luhan masih kecil, tidak mau pacaran dulu. Dan Luhan juga hanya menganggap Kai sebagai teman baik."

Kai tertunduk lesu mendengarnya. Luhan yang melihatnya merasa bersalah.

"Kai tidak marah kan? Kita masih berteman kan?"

"Hmm tentu saja Luhannie. Aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu." Balas Kai sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan.

Luhan pun ikut tersenyum dan merasa lega. Ia tidak akan mau kehilangan teman baiknya.

Ternyata Kyungsoo menguping sejak tadi. Ia langsung tersenyum lega dan sujud syukur karena Luhan dan Kai tidak pacaran #okeinilebay.

.

Kring Kring Kring

Bel berbunyi tiga kali menandakan waktu pulang sekolah. Semua siswa bersemangat untuk pulang. Tak terkecuali Luhan yang terlihat sangat excited.

"Luhannie, aku pulang duluan ne. Mian aku tidak bisa menemanimu menunggu jemputan. Aku ada urusan penting." Pamit Kai yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari Luhan.

Kai bergegas keluar. Sepertinya menyusul seseorang yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

"Kai buru-buru sekali sih." Luhan pun segera keluar karena kelas sudah kosong.

Luhan sengaja pulang paling akhir karena malu dengan gaya jalannya.

"Hah… benarkan apa yang ku bilang. Kai dan Kyungsoo memang cocok." Gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang dibonceng Kai.

"Hmmm tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Sehun appa hihihi" gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum malu.

'_Aku datang saja ah ke kantor Sehun appa. Dia pasti terkejut melihatku datang hihihi..._'

.

Meninggalkan rencana indah Luhan, bagaimana kegiatan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Ternyata Kai buru-buru untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Ia tiba-tiba saja meminta Kyungsoo menemaninya ke suatu tempat. Tentu saja Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mengiyakan.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di sebuah taman dekat rumah Kai. Mereka duduk di satu-satunya bangku yang ada di sana.

"Ada ap…"

"Aku ditolak." Ucap Kai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm aku tahu." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menutup mulutnya. Ups Ia keceplosan.

Kai mendelik curiga pada Kyungsoo. Namun setelah itu mereka hanya diam.

"Boleh pinjam pahamu sebentar."

"Tentu."

Kai merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata.

DEG DEG DEG

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat menatap Kai dari dekat. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat Kai bermanja padanya seperti dulu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Mengapa Kai tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa ditolak Luhan sebegitu sakitnya untuk Kai? Kalau begitu Kyungsoo sangat menyesal berbahagia di atas kesedihan Kai.

"Apa… Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit takut.

"Huh?" Kai membuka matanya dan menatap bingung Kyungsoo.

"Apa sangat sakit ditolak seseorang sampai kau menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lebih jelas membuat Kai termenung beberapa saat.

"Ya rasanya sakit." –_tapi lebih sakit mendengarmu menangis karena appa_.

"Jangan sakit Jonginnie. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan namun cukup mampu membuat kedua bibir Kai terangkat ke atas.

Dan mulai saat itu Kai berjanji akan kembali seperti dulu. Dia akan menjaga Kyungsoo seperti seharusnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Dia akan membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Dia janji.

.

Sementara itu, Luhan dengan riang melangkah menuju ruang kerja Sehun. Setelah mendatangi resepsionis dan mengatakan bahwa Ia anaknya, Ia langsung diizinkan masuk.

CKLEK

"Se..Sehun appa…" Luhan tercekat dan entah kenapa air matanya meluncur begitu saja melihat Sehun berciuman dengan seorang yeoja.

BRUK

Sehun langsung mendorong sang yeoja sekertaris baru yang mencium paksa dirinya.

"Luhan? Sayanggg ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Jelas Sehun mendekati Luhan yang menangis di depan pintu.

Ia hendak memeluk Luhannya namun…

"Kau hiks Kau menghianati mommyku hiks Aku benci…." Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang kalut.

Sehun segera sadar dan hendak mengejar Luhan sebelum yeoja tadi memeluknya dari belakang. Ia langsung melepaskannya dengan kasar sampai si yeoja terbentur meja.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhku jalang sialan! Kau dipecat!" bentak Sehun penuh emosi tidak peduli bahwa yeoja itu tengah kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya yang berdarah.

Sehun pun segera berlari untuk mengejar Luhannya.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, sang yeoja menyeringai lalu mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Rencana sukses. Aku minta bayaran dua kali lipat. Tuan tampan itu membuat dahiku terluka." Lapor yeoja tadi dengan nada manja.

"Apapun yang kau minta, Irene. Termakasih atas bantuannya." Balas suara husky di seberang yang ternyata Kris.

KLIK

Irene langsung menutup teleponnya sambil tersenyum senang. Sebentar lagi Ia bisa berbelanja sepuasnya. Sepupunya yang tampan dan kaya raya itu memang tidak pernah mengecewakan.

.

Sehun terus berlari mencari Luhan, namun Luhan tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Bagaimana ini? Sehun panik dan khawatir. Luhannya pergi sambil menangis. Dan semua ini gara-gara dia. Harusnya Ia tidak menerima jalang itu menjadi sekertaris pengganti.

"Sialan! Sialan!" Sehun terus mengumpat sambil menendang-nendang udara kosong.

"Luhan, kau dimana sayang? Kumohon…" gumam Sehun frustasi sambil berjalan lesu kembali ke kantornya.

Ternyata Luhan bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil terisak pelan.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali rasanya… hiks" ucap Luhan dengan terisak sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak.

Luhan pun memutuskan untuk pergi kemana pun kakinya membawanya melangkah. Yang jelas Ia tidak mau kembali ke rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat…

GREP

Sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sayang…"

DEG

Suara ini. Luhan sangat mengenalnya. Luhan pun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat sosok namja di depannya.

"…

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

.

**GIMANA? CERITANYA MAKIN GAJE YA?**

**KAISOO SUDAH TERUNGKAP**

**ADA YANG BISA NEBAK SIAPA ORANG YANG MELUK LUHAN?**

**SORI BANGET DISINI HUNHANNYA DIKIT, BERANTEM PULA**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

psw7 : wkwkwk seriusan bikin mimisan? Ini udah dilanjut, mian lama banget updatenya, semoga puas sama chap ini…. Yang anuin Kyungsoo itu appanya Jongin, bisa dibaca dichap ini…. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Dewi15 : Sudah dilanjut chinguuu… semoga tidak mengecewakan kkkkk… Mian updatenya lamaaaaaa banget… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

choi seul bee : Dichap depan sepertinya chinguuu kkkkk… Mian updatenya lamaaaaaa banget… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

levy95 : Ya ampunnn, kamu subuhsubuh baca beginian kkkkk… Mian updatenya lamaaaaaa banget… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N : Betul tebakannya,,, selamat #apaansih… Biasalah, kan Kris ga akan cukup kalo Cuma Tao doang yang diambil, Sehunnya belum ternistakan wkwkwkwk… Mian updatenya telat parah… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Iya iya, NCnya minggu depan ne chinguuu kkkkk… Kris sih mau tau mau engga dia bakal tetep ambil Luhan dari Sehun wkwkwkwk… Mian updatenya telat parah… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

lisnana1 : Sudah lanjut chinguuuu,, mian kalau updatenya lamaaaa…. Penderitaan Kyungsoo segera berakhir kok chinguuu… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

julihrc : hahaha ini updatenya lamaaaaa banget, tapi tenang aja, saya Cuma ngilang sementara doang kemaren kkkk… Ini sudah lanjut, semoga puass… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

SELUsin : Ada dong chinguuu,, kebetulan pair yang saya suka setelah hunhan itu Kaisoo… Mmmmm chingu bilangin aja bang krisnya biar ga ambil Luhan kkkk… Ini sudah lanjut, semoga puass… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Novey : Tenang tenang tenang chinguu, bang naga gak sejahat itu kokkk… Kyungsoo bisa dibilang sama kayak Luhan Cuma kalau dia terpaksa kalo Luhan kan asik-asik aja tuh sama Sehun wkwkwkwk… Mian updatenya telat parah… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Sanshaini Hikari : Lanjut dong chinguuu,, walaupun lama banget updatenyaa saya lanjuttt… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

bambielulu : Tuh rencana jahatnya silahkan dibaca kkkk… Ini bukan M-Preg kok chinguu hehehe… Kai kemaren lagi semedi dulu buat maapan sama Kyungsoo kkkk…. Mian updatenya telat pake banget… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Re-Panda68 : Iyanih Sehun emang, mesum parah wkwkwk… Bang naga sudah beraksi untuk merebut anak dan istri eh suaminya kkkk… Mian updatenya telat pake banget… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

ChikasikiHunHan947 : Saya itu malah seneng balesin review wkwkwk,, jadi pastinya harus dibales semua dong hehehe… Chap depan ada NCnya kok chingu sekalian tamat… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

bakpao96 : Masa sih chinguuu? Itu kebetulan aja otak saya lagi jalan sama yang gituann wkwkwk… Penderitaan Kyungsoo segera berakhir kok chinguu,, pangeran Jongin akan datangggg kkkk… Cipok balik :* :* :* hahhaa… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Guest : Tenang aja, bang Kris ga jahat-jahat banget kok… Chap depan sudah tamat lohh kkk… Semoga kamu masih inget ceritanya… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

ani n : Chinguuu, kamu panjang banget sih reviewnya wkwkwk… Tenang aja chinguu, Kris ga sejahat itu kok, tapi iya juga sih, dia kan yang salah hmmm… Penderitaan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir… Bukan bangkai kok, mana mungkin dia tega jadiin Kyungsoo sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya ajaaaaa… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Aiko Michishige : Chap Ini panjang ga? Kris sudah beraksi tenang ajaa, chap depan udah tamattt… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

xxi nasywa : Seriusan nungguinnn? Mian tapi updatenya memang telat sangat sangat sangat telatt, tapi tetep saya lanjut kokkk… Chap depan udah tamat chinguu… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

luhannieka : Mabuk kitkat? Wkwkwkwk kamu adaada aja sih chinguuu… Nih Kyungsoo udah saya jelasin jelas bangettt, kamu harus ngerti chinguuu *maksa* #plakkk… Tuh Kris udah beraksii… Sehunnya kita simpen dulu buat chap depannnn… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

winter park chanChan : Kalo chap ini apdetnya malah lama banget ne chinguuu… Jinja? Saya malah gatau chinguu sama FF ituuu,,, selain saya baru di dunia perffan saya juga Cuma baca FF hunhan ajaa chinguuu hehehe… Jadi bila ada kesamaan tempat atupun cerita hanya kebetulan semata #eaaa *berasa sinetron*… Di chap ini Kyungsoo sudah dijelaskan sejelas-jelasnya… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

viiyoung : Selalu dong, bang sehun kan emang napsuan kalo udah disodorin Luhann… Ini udah ngerti belom Kyungsoonya? Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

egatoti : Engga kok chinguu, yang terluka Cuma hatinya #plakkk… Ga bakalan saya lenyapin kok sehunnya, ntar luhan sama siapa dongg? Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Delu4Selu : Chinguuu, bayangin aja kalau kolam air panasnya kan biasanya di dalam ruangan gitu chinguuu hehehe #ngelesajaluthor wkwkwk… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Nurfadillah : Tenang aja chinguu, ada bangkai yang siap membahagiakan Kyungieee kkkk… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

farfaridah16 : Iya dong, disodorin Luhan gimana ga ganas wkwkwk… Tuh udah ada di atass… Silahkan dibaca chinguuu… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

uknow69 : Chinguu, tenang chinguu jangan baper gituuu wkwkwk… Tao nyium pipi Sehun tanda terima kasih aja kok,, dia kan cintanya Cuma sama bang nagaaa… Emang nih Krisnya ga gentle huh… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

WulanLulu : Hahaha anggep aja gaada chinguuu… Kyungsoonya udah dijelasin di chap inii,, harus ngerti ya chinguu #maksaa… Tuh bisa dibaca chinguuu,, bang naga gak jahat jahat kokk… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Fivahlulu : Semua pertanyaan kamu bakalan kejawab di chap depan wkwkwk… Tao sebenarnya udah ada feeling dikit mengenai hubungan hunhan tapi dia gak mikir sampe sejauh ituuu… Ga kok konfliknya cetek,, saya ga suka yang ribet-ribet,, bikin pusing pala Barbie kkkk… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

hyemi kim : Nih Luhannya cemburu ampe nangis walaupun sebenarnya dia belum sadar sih kalau dia itu cinta juga sama Sehun… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Cherry bloosom : Mian chingu tapi ini bukan M-Preg hehehe… Tenang aja, ada bangkai kok yang bikin Kyungsoo ga sedih lagi… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Karina : Tenang aja, saya gak sampe hati nulis NCan selain Hunhan chinguuu… Baca chap depan, udah tamat lohhh…. Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Menglupi : Iya gapapa kok chinguu, review kamu udah panjang gituu wkwkwk… Sehun kan emang sarap kalo udah dikasih Luhan, mana tahannn wkwkwk… Bang naga emang rada Pea sih,, cemburu buta kali ya gara-gara liat Tao nyium pipinya Sehun, padahal Cuma cium pipi, Luhan malah udah berapa kali di anuin sama Sehun kkkkkk… Tenang aja chinguu, ini akan happy ending hunhan… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

luphbepz : Tao cium Sehun Cuma sebagai rasa terima kasih,, lagian Cuma cium pipi kok, Luhan malah udah lebih kkkk… Krisnya aja yang cemburu buta, tapi ntar dia juga sadar diri kok, lagian kan emang yang Kris awalnyaa… Exactly, tebakannya 100% benar chinguuu kkk… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

EXO88 : Engga terlalu, ceritanya saya fokusin ke hunhan chinguu… Chanbaek Cuma numpang lewat di awal doang pas Sehun nikah sama Tao,, mereka jadi bridesmaidnya… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

ShinJiWoo920202 : Sayangnya chap depan udah tamat chinguuu, tapi boleh juga tuh idenya… saya simpen yaaa… Yang merkosa Kyungsoo silahkan baca chap ini kkk… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

ParkHyunSup12 : Haduhh chinguu tenang ya tenang jangan baper… Kyungsoo akan bahagia kok bersama bangkaii… Masa sih chinguu? Ini udah panjang belomm? Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

tchandra07tc : Mian chingunn tapi ini ga M-Pregg, Luhannya aja masih bocah gituuu… Tapi gomawo sarannyaa kkkk… Tenang tenang nanti saya singkirin kok wkwkwk… Jangan ngambek sama bangkai, dia baik kok chinguuu… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Galaxy FaFa : Hahaha selamat ya chinguu udah dapet akun ciee #plakkk… Gausah izin chinguu, itumah boleh banget kaliii… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

HUNsayHAN : Sehun pasti mesum kalo udah dikasih Luhann wkwkwk… Iya yah gimana kalo luhan dengan polosnya bilang ke Tao kalo dia udahh….. Krisnya cemburu buta chinguuu, terlalu cinta sama Tao wkwkwk… Iya chinguu, ini bukan M-Preg buat Luhan,, kasian Luhannya masih cimit gitu masa saya bikin Hamill… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

monicmaniz : Iyadonggg,, Sehun gitulohhhh wkwkwk… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

ChagiLu : Iya gapapa chingu, yang penting meninggalkan jejak kkkk… Gomawo udah suka sama ff gaje abal gak karuan ini wkwkwk,, maklum aja saya masih newbie… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Ludy947 : Miann chinguu updatenyaa lamaaaa bangett *peace*… Tapi tetep saya lanjut kok,, mungkin chap depan saya fast update kalo chingudeul juga fast review wkwkwk … Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Albino's Deer : Wkwkwk greget ya chinguu, sama saya juga… Mereka berpisah untuk bersatu kembali ko chinguuu,, kalem okay… Jahat amett sama bang naga kkkk… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Manticore LaxyTao : gapapa telat juga yang penting review, saya juga telat update kok kkkk… Tenang aja,, Bang naga juga gamau kalah kok wkwkwk… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

1004baekie : Ini udah lanjut, mian updatenya lama banget banget bangetan kkk… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

Uchiharuno Rozu : Chap ini ngebut ga chinguu? Namanya juga Sehun, mana tahan dia dikasih Luhan kkkk… Krisnya emang nih drama banget wkwkwk, padahal jelas-jelas dia yang salah… Betul sekali chingu tebakannyaa… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

aregita08 : gapapa kok chinguuu santai ajaaa… nemu dimana chinguu? Wkwkwk… Ini sudah dilanjut… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

tyas windy : Mian chingu miannnnn… maapin neee? *buingg buingg*…. Ini sudah dilanjut… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

annisakkamjong : Ini sudah dilanjut adekkk #apaansih wkwkwk… Selamat membacaaaa… Jangan lupa reviewnyaaa hehehe… Mian updatenya kelamaan… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^_^ Keep RnR

**Balesan Reviewnya gaada yang kelewat kan?**

.

**THAKS BUAT READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVERS, AND FOLLOWERS**

**I LOVE YOU ALL MUAHHHH {} :***

**KEEP READING N KEEP REVIEW**

**CHAP DEPAN TAMAT DAN BAKAL FAST UPDATE**

**DITUNGGU YAAA #PDBANGETADAYANGNUNGGU**

**BUAT YANG MINTA FULL NAKED ATAU FF SAYA YANG LAIN YANG TERBENGKALAI**

**SAYA UDAH LANJUT SETENGAH JALAN, JADI DOAIN AJA BESOK BISA UPDATE**

.


End file.
